Her rock, his logic
by sinjin2099
Summary: Discoveries between Archer and T'Pol lead to a relationship, while balancing everything else. I don't own Enterprise, read and review. Some of the idea came from Lieutenantslady.
1. Her Rock

**Captain's log 2158-06-10 0615**. _The crew are now coming back on board Enterprise after a three month leave. After the Terra Nova incident and that rogue Vulcan colony from the Last-City it was good to have the rest. In the mean time, Enterprise got a long needed refit. Our next mission is to head to what is called The Paulson Nebula for scans and take energy readings. Its strictly a stellar cartography mission and hopefully nothing more, though it is only 1000 light years from the Romulan border. As far as I know we will be the first Star Fleet ship to take readings. I'm glad to get away from the Romulan war._

Archer looks at the screen that holds his words as he contemplates them. "Computer delete last line from the log. End log." He looks at the stellar clock on his wall as it passes 0617 and lets out a slow exhale. He reaches over to his com station pushing the button to speak. "Chef I'll have my meal in the ready room."

"There a reason for that Captain?" replies the voice from the other side of the com.

Archer looked wearily and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "No Chef and no I don't need to talk to anyone either. I just let my paper work build up and Tessa just sent me a letter." There was silence on the other end of the com for a moment.

"Well Jonathan I didn't ask that but alright. I'll send it up with Crewman Burke."

Archer exhaled as he thought {Only three people on this ship could get away with calling me by my name not my rank. Chef is one of them.} He looks over the letter on his PADD.

Tucker set in the new captain's mess with T'Pol, he was enjoying his steak and eggs, she ate Kahri-torrafeiaca with a side of gesper fruit. "Wonder where the Cap'n is?" Commander Tucker inquires aloud. T'Pol raises an eyebrow and gets up.

"Your not going to finish your salad?" Tucker asks quizzically. "Chef made that special for ya."

T'Pol looks over to Trip with a slight turn of her head. "I am going to Chef now to tell him it was enjoyable but needed a little more redspice. He asked me to tell him whenever he made a Vulcan dish that if it was not right then tell him, so as not to offend." With that she leaves the room with Tucker grabbing the ketchup.

"Can't eat eggs with out ketchup. The gesper looks good." With that Trip spears a piece with his fork.

T'pol walks into the kitchen and sees Chef as he speaks on the com. "Well Jonathan I didn't ask that but alright. I'll send up Crewman Burke." She looks at the back of Chef's head and he simply begins making breakfast. "Commander may I help you? Did you like the Kahri-torrafeiaca salad?" It was unnerving how this human could tell who a person was by the way they entered his kitchen, even for a Vulcan.

"It was pleasing Chef, " was all T'Pol could say.

"I don't think you came here to tell me that Commander. You usually tell me through a communication via the PADD." He twirls the knife in his hand as the finishes swiftly cutting the yellow peppers. He slides them off of his cutting board onto the grill flat.

T'Pol raised her eyebrow. Chef was one of those people who spoke his mind to whoever it was, no matter the rank or position that was held. He was once said to have told an ambassador and an admiral that they could take a long walk off of a short peer. They did not try to seek an apology. The Zaldan ambassador even laughed and said that he enjoyed the tongue lashing. Supposedly it sealed a trade agreement.

"Did the Captain tell you why he was not having breakfast in the Captain's Mess?"T'Pol eyed Chef and knew full well even if he knew he would not tell her. Many spoke to Chef about their problems and he would listen to them never judging.

"He said too much paper work Commander. Is there anything you want to talk about?" Chef pours scrambled eggs onto the grill over the peppers, green onions and bacon bits.

"No nothing at the moment Chef." T'Pol turns to leave as she is stopped by Chef's next statement.

"Commander since your going up to the bridge mind if you bring the breakfast burritos up to the Captain? Burke needs to count the inventory and I really hate when I have to make him stop. He has a hard enough time staying out of trouble." Chef replies, never looking at T'Pol nor turning around to face her once.

"That would be logical Chef. I suppose I could do that."

"Good. I will be finished in a moment. So I didn't use too much?"He plates the egg mixture onto the tortilla shell and wraps it quickly into a nice package.

"No it had the right amount." She replies as she leaves with the breakfast package in hand.

The time was 0635 when T'Pol reached the bridge. She walked over to the door of the Captain's ready room and felt as though she needed to ring the chime. At that moment she felt eyes staring at her. She looks over her shoulder with an arched brow to see Lt. Hoshi Sato eyeing her with a smirk, T'Pol ignored the look after she realized Lt Sato knew what bring a meal to a male meant in Vulcan culture.

The door chimed letting Archer know he had a visitor, and thought that Burke was improving it only took him a few minutes. "Come."

T'Pol walks in holding the black container. "Your breakfast Captain."

Archer looks at her inquisitively and smirks slightly. "T'Pol are you on kitchen duty this morning?"

T'Pol raised an eyebrow once again. "Chef asked me if I could bring your breakfast since I was in the kitchen asking him a question."

"What question was that Commander?" Archer would switch to her rank when he thought he was approaching personal topics.

"I simply asked if he knew why you were not in the captain's mess." T'Pol handed him his breakfast. "Do you plan on running this evening after dinner Captain or will you be free for lunch?" She didn't know why she asked him that actually she did but wanted to hear Archer's answer.

Archer looked up toward T'Pol and knew she wanted to talk to him. Vulcans did not eat lunch, was it something she needed to tell him. "Do you want to talk T'Pol? I'm here if you want to."

"I wanted to ask you if you felt awkward due to your visit to my home during leave." T'Pol asked as she stood in front of his desk, her hands clasped behind her back. She look at Archer studying him, looking for something.

****Three weeks earlier****

T'Pol looked out of the house her mother had called home before she was forced to hid for her beliefs, before she died. That image was still freshly raw to T'Pol as she also recently lost her daughter. She had been on Vulcan for five weeks and in that time Commander Tucker had tried to contact her twice and the Captain four times. The last time she received a communication from Trip he mentioned that Archer and he had gone climbing near a place called Mexican Hat, Utah in the Valley of the gods. Though the Commander and she had shared a bond brought on by Elizabeth's birth from Terra Prime it faded almost instantly. After the entire Terra Prime fiasco as well as the Last-City colony incident Jonathan Archer had asked for the crew to have leave for three months. He had received the okay for his request almost instantly, perhaps due to the sway he possessed after saving the Earth from the Xindi. However he got the leave for his crew she needed it although she would not openly admit it. There were limits to even a Vulcan's stamina and well-being.

She was lost in thought when she heard the chime sound. It was odd, she expected no one. When she opened the door there he was; her captain, her friend. He stood there with a smile on his face as he simply said "Hello T'Pol how have you been?" He had already started to sweat alittle due to the Vulcan heat.

"What are you doing here Jonathan?" She was unsure how to act. He had thrown her Vulcan demeanor off balance, she did not expect him to be here.

His smile faded and something passed through his eyes she could not read. "Ni'droi'ik nar-tor nash-lafosh." (I am sorry perhaps this was a mistake).

She was stunned momentarily, his pronunciation was slightly less than to be desired but he spoke Vulcan well for a human. "Nirsh-Kah-if-muhl-poprah." (No it is well received) "Kup ska' vo'ek-sfek"(I am just off balance/surprised)."When did you learn Vulcan Captain?"

"I actually learned it some years ago but I have recently taken it back up. It felt the right thing to do ever since Surak's Katra was in my head." Archer answered not sure if it was a good idea he should be here. He should have tried to contact her again before he decided to stop by. He had been on Vulcan for two reasons, the first was taken care of. The second was to see T'Pol, of course that was after he spent the week climbing with Trip on Earth. "I know I mutilated it. It's been years but thank you for being kind."

"I was not being kind Captain, you did well for a human speaking Vulcan." She pauses then invites him into her mother's house. "As I asked before though Jonathan what are you doing here?"

"I was worried about you T'Pol, that and I was in the neighborhood. I had unofficial business and figured I would drop by." Archer stepped into the house staring out over the room then to her. She looked tired but not physically. Her eyes told him she was mentally exhausted and her emotions were close to the surface. He knew that Vulcan's had emotions but learned to control them and not allow those emotions to rule them. It took them centuries but they succeeded. He then remembered what he over heard T'Les; T'Pol's mother, had said to T'Pol before she died. ***I did this for you. It was always hard for you to control your emotions. I am proud of you.***

"Where are you staying while you are on Vulcan Jonathan?" She avoided his comment, because she knew he saw through her. Saw her pain that she had been meditating on for the last five weeks. She had begun to let go of the pain of her mother's death and come to terms with what she felt for her daughter. She had yet to purge her feeling over what happened at the last-of-all-cities.

"At the Earth Embassy. I figured that it would be ..." T'Pol interrupted him "No Jonathan. You will stay here. I have the room in my...,she paused as she stopped herself from saying her mother's,... home."

"I don't want to impose..."Archer began but again is interrupted. "You will not Jonathan. It will help me, I believe I may need your company."

That evening Archer made dinner for T'Pol as it was the guest who made the meals in Vulcan decorum. He had actually made a mollusk dish flavored with Rhombolian butter, the side a plomek salad. He actually did well once again. During dinner T'Pol looked over at Archer and began speaking. It was funny because Vulcan's normally didn't speak during the meal. It was something that she became accustomed to on the Enterprise. The conversation somehow ended on Chef.

"Jonathan I was told that you had to call in favors to get Chef on board. Was that true?"

"Let's say I cashed in most of my favors to get him on board." Archer replies as he begins to clean up the dishes. T'Pol helped him.

"Why was that?" T'Pol was curious now. Archer laughed and just said "Let's say Chef was once more than a cook but he decided that cooking was better than what he did before for starfleet, after he laid hands on an admiral."

T'Pol then remembered earlier that Archer had remarked he knew Vulcan for years but had recently started to relearn it. This intrigued her, "Jonathan you said earlier that you knew how to speak Vulcan but it had been years. How long ago had you learned my language?"

It was a question that Archer knew his T'Pol would ask, her mind was a steel trap after all. "Right now its not important, I'm here for you my friend." He placed his hand on hers and found she did not pull away.

Later that night Jonathan laid in his bed that T'Pol had provided for him. He was not quite asleep yet as he heard a knock at his door. As he turned on the lights T'Pol entered asking him "Jonathan may I share your companionship longer by sleeping in here with you."

Archer looked at her and saw how vulnerable she seemed. He knows she isn't weak or wants someone next to her as she sleeps. She feels lost and probably just needs a friend to reassure her. It sounded odd in his head but he didn't mind her next to him.

"Are you going to steal my blanket again?" Archer smiles thinking of P'Gem in what felt like an eternity as he opens the quilt as an invitation before she could reply to his question he interrupted. "I understand T'Pol. You are more than welcome."

T'Pol rested her head on his chest, with her right hand covering his left pectoral muscle and she did something that she had never did in front of anyone. If it were anyone else beside Jonathan Archer she never would have allowed herself to, she was Vulcan after all. She began to cry, visibly shaking as she shed her emotions letting it all out. Jonathan for his part held her, stroking her short hair not saying anything, just allowing her to do what she was doing. For nearly a week she would come to him and lay on his chest and he would allow her to unload the burden of sadness and turmoil that attacked her Vulcan control each day for months. She would meditate each morning, they ate breakfast, then they would spend the day walking Vulcana Regar or just enjoying each others company. The last night Jonathan was able to stay with T'Pol she was better able to control her emotions. She laid on his chest rubbing her hands on his left pectoral breathing slowly, at ease. Jonathan rubbed her hair and caressed her shoulder, the simple act was intimate but he made no other movement.

"I have to be on the transport back to Earth tomorrow. A Captain's work is never done. Will you be alright?" The question was not rhetorical. He cared more than he would admit aloud about his first officer, like he did on many occasions he suppressed that part of his heart. The problem was his skin was bare as T'Pol lay half on top of him. Vulcan's were tactile telepaths through considerable training was required to utilize this ability to the fullest, simpler contacts did not require any concentration, training or even conscious knowledge of the act. Although Vulcans did not, typically, allow themselves to experience uncontrolled strong emotions, they could sense them in others. T'Pol felt his feeling for her and felt them suppressed. He had done the same thing many times when she felt his touch over the years. She looked up at Jonathan, her captain, her friend, and confidant. T'Pol wanted to tell Archer how she felt but didn't want to embarrass him so she simply looked at him and said "Itar-besh Jonathan." (thankful: aware and appreciative of a benefit)

"For what T'Pol?" He spoke quietly

"For being you," was all she said as she laid her head back down on his chest.


	2. Conversations

I do not own just like to write. Thank you to Ltlady for an idea. Read & Review. {thoughts}, {_telepathy_}

**Last time on Enterprise...**

"Itar-besh Jonathan." (thankful: aware and appreciative of a benefit)

"For what T'Pol?" He spoke quietly

"For being you," was all she said as she laid her head back down on his chest.

**And now...**

****Present time*****

"Do you feel awkward about what happened at my family home Jonathan?" She asked the question and now Archer had to answer her. He smiled before he answered her. "I do not feel awkward T'Pol. Do you?"

"No." was her only reply. "Then perhaps dinner tonight?" She asked

Archer nodded in reply and simply answered "say 18:30 or would 19:00 be better for you?"

"Perhaps 20:00. My shift is until 1800. It would give me time to meditate."

"As your Captain you do not have to answer me but as a friend I would hope you would. How are you?" He was nervous.

"My emotions are well under control, mostly thanks to you."

"I didn't do much T'Pol"

"You were there and you did not make any judgments, you simply let it be." T'Pol bowed her head slightly showing how thankful she was to him, "If it were any other I know I would never have done what I did." With that she turned toward the door "It was because of my unconditional trust in you." She left before it became ackward.

Archer stared at the door as it closed. He then looked at his breakfast and decided he was no longer hungry. He had always known he loved her but stayed away, only offering friendship. He actually didn't care about the regulations about fraternization, it was space and things happen. He did know that it could cause problems such as possible favoritism, or if a relationship went bad it could cause problems in the work place and on a personal level. It could make or break a career and he didn't want to hurt T'Pol's career. He also didn't want to get hurt like he had with Maggie or what happened afterward all of those years ago. He smiled a little at the last thought, {Not all of it was bad. I miss you Tessa. Maybe I should actually see if T'Pol would like get to know me better.}

Later during the day Lt. Hoshi looked up toward the Captain as she was listening to the Comms. "Captain I am receiving a distress call from an Edosian freighter coming from the sector ahead of us. They have lost power due to some type of power drain."

Archer looks out to the view screen, "Lt Michaels set course to the Edosian freighter." Archer then looks over to his tactical officer, Commander Reed I want you to scan the area before we approach the area. I want to know if there is anything strange in the area."

"Sir what is an Edosian?" Asks a young navigator to Lt Michaels. The pilot simply smiled and answered "Edosians have an orange complexion, two yellow eyes, three arms and three dog-like legs. They actually have never had a war on their planet ever among themselves. Starfleet made first contact with them a few years ago. Really nice people if you get over their appearance."

"Oh" was the only thing the young navigator said. "Thank you Lieutenant."

"No problem Ensign Kirk." Replies Michaels. "By the way I thought you were getting transferred to the Pioneer?"

Young Samuel Abraham Kirk was amazed that the Lieutenant remembered. "No sir not until next cycle."

Enterprise warped within 1.5 million Km from the coordinates of the Edosian freighter. Archer looked out at the screen, he was now a seasoned captain of a starship. Years before he was green and made mistakes, he tried to run when he should have tried to walk. In the years to come perhaps there will be better captains but for now there was only him. With the edge of experience he had gained he calmly looked over to his Tactical officer. With a look he says "Yellow Alert, shields up." The new shields were a gift from the Andorrans as part of the treaty they had with Earth. Archer peered out of the view screen eyeing wearily, he looks over to T'Pol "Commander anything on the sensors?" He waited for her to speak.

"No Sir. I am only getting the freighter at 10024.245 mark 6. There does not appear to be anything else. It does appear that the freighter was bombarded by an ion storm." T'Pol looked up from her console she saw him looking at her, listening to her explanation. She felt her heart leap just a bit.

"Lt. Sato send a hail to the Edosians, tell them we are here to offer assistance." Archer looked away from T'Pol over to his communications officer. He did not look at Lt. Sato long after she responded, not like the few seconds he spent looking at T'Pol.

"Hailing now captain," Hoshi Sato replied as she placed her hand to her ear. After a moment of silence Hoshi Sato looked up at her captain as he stood in front of his chair. "The captain of the freighter wishes to thank you Captain."

"On screen," was all Archer had to say.

Within seconds the view screen that had showed the freighter and the back drop of stars now showed an almost dog-faced being with an elongated skull, and orange-to-pink skin, yellow eyes with slit pupils. "Captain of the Enterprise thank you for your assistance. We have been stranded here for two of our days without much power due to a Ion particle storm that knocked us out of warp depositing mine ship here."

"I can have a repair team shuttle over to your ship to help you as soon as it is viable for you Captain." Archer says nonchalantly to the Edosian on the screen. He was not a diplomat in the beginning, but had learned that to be a captain you needed to learn a small bit of diplomacy and patience with others. How naive he was then. He now understood that the Vulcans did not want to keep them grounded, they wanted to make sure that Earth could stand on it's own. The Vulcans were not tyrants, they were more like parents who were over protective of a species that reminded themselves of them when they were starting to explore. The Vulcans did not have anyone to look out for them in their early space flights, and Vulcan wanted to look out for the Earth. They made the Earth work for what it earned so that Terrains could stand on their own when the time came. This insight was brought on to him by carrying Sarek's Katra. He wished other insights would enlighten him as well all those years ago.

The Edosian Captain then responded to Archer's offer "This one thanks you Captain. Would it be too rude to ask if you would care for dinner with myself, my first officer, command crew and my youngling?"

Archer looked at the screen for but a second and smiled, genuinely smiled at the other Captain and answered "As long as I may bring my command crew."

As if holding his breath in anticipation the Edosian let out a breath "Yes Captain please by all means. "What time should we expect you?"

"When do you have your evening meal Captain...?" Archer remembered he did not know this Captain's name.

Catching on the Edosian answered with a wide smile that could rival Dr. Phlox's smile. "Captain Na Eth. We eat in 5 standard hours Captain...?" It was now Captain Na Eth's turn to inquire.

Archer smiled and said "Captain Jonathan Archer."

The Edosian Captain looked surprised in an animated way. It reminded Archer of an old cartoon when the cartoon character emoted. "It is an honor Captain." With that the screen flickered off and the familiar sight of the freighter came back on screen.

"Well you heard him Reed, Michaels, Sato and T'Pol, 5 hours. Inform Commander Tucker and Doctor Phlox. Inform Beta shift that they will have to report for duty an hour early. Who is in charge of Beta this evening Commander T'Pol?" Archer always made it a habit to look at the person he spoke too. He though enjoyed making eye contact with T'Pol more than he should.

"It will be Lieutenant Cutler Sir." T'Pol replied without a single thought. She knew he was looking at her but she could not meet his stare without her heart skipping a beat. T'Pol knew why it did, after all she was a woman, and had known this emotion for him for awhile. She was 65 years old, equivalent to a human of 27 years old after all. Most outlanders did not think the Vulcans had emotions, but they did. They were extremely turbulent, a torrent that was controlled through meditation and willpower. It caused them to appear as though they did not possess emotions at all.

Archer again looked at her for a few more seconds longer than he should, but he turned away and sat in his command chair. After a moment he used the communication link on the arm rest to call engineering. "Trip can you send a team of engineers to the shuttle bay, or would you rather use the teleporters?"

"Ah can send them over on the teleporters Cap'n," A small pause," I can send Rodgers and his crew." Trip replied over the comm.

"Good after that can you come to my ready room. I have something to discuss with you." Archer continued, "Commander T'Pol you have the bridge. Lt. Sato relay the change to the Edosian freighter," He got up from his command chair and left the bridge or his ready room.

Archer walked over to his desk, pushed his comm button to the galley "Chef just a heads up, Lt. Sato, Lt Michaels, Commanders Reed, Tucker, T'Pol, Dr Phlox, as well as myself will not need dinner tonight. We were invited to the Edosian ship as guests."

"Thanks for telling me Jonathan. Stay away from the Tagus unless you like something like Scottish hag-us. The suckerfish is pretty good, mostly like catfish. Also they wait until the guest begins eating before they eat, to them it is bad manners." Chef answers.

"Should I be concerned?" Archer simply stated the question. He heard a chuckle from the other end of the speaker.

" Edos is a peaceful planet which has never been involved in a war against each other and are generally pacifists Jon. The technology is as advanced as Earth's; the architectural style of its cities is strictly functional rather than aesthetically pleasing. The society has no class levels. All beings on Edos are equal." Chef said. It was amazing that Chef new so much about certain things, though it didn't surprise Archer, after all Chef was once part of Omega Division, until he lost his commission and clearance for hitting an admiral. He saved Archer's life when Archer was a fledgling Lieutenant Commander after an explosion. They spent three days buried under tons of rubble until they were dug out. After that they had stayed friends and in touch. When Archer was chosen to become Captain, he was able to get Chef on board.

"Thanks for the information Chef. By the way we still on for that training match?" Archer chuckled as he said this. He knew Chef would laugh at that as well.

"Last time we did you complained that I wouldn't let you up off the mat." Chef said in a light manner.

Minutes later Commander Tucker rang the chime to announce he was outside the door. Archer wanted to talk to Trip as a friend and he wanted Trip's opinion on something. "Come in Trip."

With the acknowledgment Trip Tucker entered the room and sat down, following Archer's motion to the chair. "What's up Cap'n?" was Tucker's only response.

"Trip I need to know something honestly and its more of a personal matter than it is professional." Archer fidgeted slightly rubbing his thumb and fore finger together.

Trip straightened up, ready for whatever his friend of 15 years had to ask. Archer breathed in slightly looking at Trip straighten up, his friend's body language changed from relaxed to slightly more tense.

Archer began, "Trip do you have romantic feelings toward T'Pol?"

The question was direct without beating around the bush. Trip had known that the Captain knew about what had transpired in the expanse due to the scuttlebutt of the ship. He ignored it though and allowed Trip and T'Pol privacy. It was Trip's turn to respond to his friend. "No Jon. I did once but it faded into friendship. Then when we found out about Elizabeth and the bond we had due to our.."coughs once to clear his throat," daughter, we tried to have a relationship but it didn't last. In fact it only lasted a few months before that whole lost Vulcan colony non-sense." Over the years Tucker had actually begun to lose that southern twang that was uniquely his. You still could hear it but it wasn't as pronounced. "Why are ya ask'n Jon?"

Archer looked at his friend and wondered if T'Pol had told Trip about sleeping in Archer's bed when he had visited her on Vulcan. He hadn't known of the state of his two friend's relationship or how deep either of them cared for each other, at least from Trip. At least he now knew that T'Pol and Trip were not "with" each other or hadn't been for nearly a year. "Remember when I said I was going to head to Vulcan to see how T'Pol was doing when we were in the Valley of the Gods?", Archer wanted to make sure Trip knew, not to hurt his friend, but to be honest with him. Trip shock his head in acknowledgment. "T'Pol was worse than I thought she was. Her barriers were crumbling." Trip looked concerned, "The week I was there I ended up staying at her family's home in the extra room." Archer wanted to make sure Trip knew that; it was important. "She and I spent the night together in bed but nothing physical happened. She needed support from a friend." Archer left out the part that she broke down and cried for six nights and he held her and just allowed her to cry.

Trip looked more concerned than anything. "Is she okay Jon?"

Archer nodded as he answered "She seems to have been able to rebuild her barriers and is much better."

"Thank you for telling me and being there. We are good friends but our relationship, even when we were together, was not really one where we could confine to each other. I'm glad you were there for her, I don't think I could have been the honorable man and resist the temptation of her next to me in the same bed." Trip sat there saying these words quietly. "To tell the truth I think she was actually in love with someone else long before she and I started to be with each other and I was more like the replacement." Trip chuckled.

Archer looked at the expression on his friend's face, "I doubt that Trip. I really think her feelings for you were genuine."

"Ah think we both were hurt'n and we found comfort in each other. Ah was still hurt'n from the death of my sister and her children, she was taking that Trellium-D and it effected her. Under normal circumstances Ah really don't think it would have happened. It was like a really poor written plot device. Ah won't say Ah didn't appreciate nor didn't become emotionally involved Cap'n but like Ah said, circumstances." Trip was being very frank and straight forward. After all a few times Trip saw past T'Pol's shields when the were "bonded" temporarily and saw who she truly wanted. It wasn't him though she did try and make it work. Trip realized that she would never be happy with him and instead of making both their lives unhappy he actually had a logical conversation with her. The two both agreed that it was a mistake for trying to be together but they had a bond of friendship. They had fire in the expanse just nothing to sustain the flickering flame of lust.

"I didn't think you knew about her addiction then." Archer said with a little surprise in his voice.

"She told me after Elizabeth died; after I saw her memories when we had that temporary bond." Trip had said as an after thought. " Why are ya ask'n me about this Jon? Are ya think'n 'bout pursuing her." Trip looked at Jonathan Archer and noticed the uncomfortable look that momentarily appeared on his face. "You are aren't you?" Inwardly Trip smiled, seemed Jon was finally able to get past those things that held him back. T'Pol could finally be happy.

"I don't know what I was really thinking Trip. If I did and she wanted me too would you be okay with that?" Archer was unsure about what he was asking in truth. It was an "if" and a truly big "if".

"Jon your my brother. There is this old Earth saying, you know the one Bros before..." Trip didn't finish but laughed as he said the last words. Both laughed a little more. After the laughter Trip put his hand on Archer's shoulder and said "Tessa will be proud of you."

Archer smiled at that. "I haven't even gotten to ask T'Pol about starting anything yet. One step at a time."


	3. Be Like Water

I don't own anything...

Thank you all for the reviews...

**Last time on Enterprise...**

"Jon your my brother. There is this old Earth saying, you know the one Bros before..." Trip didn't finish but laughed as he said the last words. Both laughed a little more. After the laughter Trip put his hand on Archer's shoulder and said "Tessa will be proud of you." Archer smiled at that. "I haven't even gotten to ask T'Pol about starting anything yet. One step at a time."

**Now...**

**Captain's log supplemental...**

_We intercepted a transmission from an Edosian freighter that had been effected by what they say was a quasar-like electromagnetic distortion, similar to an Ion Storm, near Murasaki 312 which caused them to lose their magnetic field that stabilized their warp core, causing a ship wide feedback damaging 45% of their electrical systems. It also threw them two light months away from the Murasaki sector which is on our way to the Paulson Nebula. The repair teams have reported that it will take two weeks to repair the systems but we could tow the freighter to an Edosain station four days away at Sub-Warp. Though I miss the grappler I am glad we received a tractor beam. Commanders T'Pol, Tucker and Reed along with Lieutenants Sato and Michaels and Dr. Phlox with myself were invited to dinner on the Edosian freighter. I have been told that the Edosians are a peaceful people with out any form of class ranking. I am looking forward to discussing their system with them. After all we are here to explore first even though we are now at war with the unseen Romulan Star Empire. Seems like we humans will never be able to have peace no matter where we go. According to the theory of evolutionary aggression i__n the past, males that found other mates desirable found it necessary to compete with other males. The most successful male was the most aggressive. This aggressive behavior made sure that the fittest males survived and were more successful in securing mates and passing on their genetic fitness to their offspring. __The more aggressive a species the more successful they become on their world. Though there are acceptations to that theory; the Edosians for example. _

Archer is the first to step off the platform, along with his officers with four security personal armed with phase pistols holstered. Even though Archer was told they would not be necessary he has learned that a little paranoia was good at times. The Edosians have 3 arms, 3 legs and 3 fingers on each hand. The third arm came out from the middle of their chest, their legs were very dog-like. With their Orange to Pink skin, the bony ridge around their cheeks flowing over the forehead, large yellow eyes and animated feature the Edosians seems like a hodgepodgeof features. Archer thought to himself {To seek out new life...}"Captain Na Eth allow me to introduce you to my command crew" Archer began, "Commander Reed, my security officer, Commander Tucker my chief engineer, Commander T'Pol, my second in command and science officer, Lieutenant Sato; communications, the best in the fleet, Lieutenant Michaels my helmsman and Doctor Phlox our ship's medical doctor."

"The four others Captain?" Asked Captain Na Eth.

Archer smiled slightly as he answered, "They are security from my ship. It is standard procedure to bring security now since we have been at war with the Romulans. They are Chief Patterson, Petty Officers Donovan and Parker, and Crewman Barnes." He had hoped that he didn't offend his host.

Smiling with a chestier grin Captain Na Eth began, "This one can see why you brought your body guards now that you say Romulans. " Na Eth began introducing his senior staff. "Commander Ra Gif Na Eth the second in command and this one's mate, Lieutenants Ul Kra, Si Nue, and Ni Kra." He then motions to an Edosian child, "This is our youngling Arek." Archer could tell the pride the Captain of the Edosian freighter had for his son.

"Captain is it a normal practice for Edosians to travel with their families on ship?" Doctor Phlox asked. Archer and T'Pol looked at him with vacant expressions.

"Yes Doctor, after all family is important as is what we do in life. They are as part of the identity of self as what this one does for work or recreation." Captain Na Eth replied as he inconspicuously placed one of his hands within his mate's hand, then he placed another hand on his child's shoulder conspicuously. T'Pol noticed his action as did Archer. "We can speak more as we eat, my little one is hungry as an Altha."

"Altha?" Archer had asked merely as a conversation starter as the party walked out of the transporter room of the freighter.

"It is an Edosian predator, it is six legged, four eyed large creature that is known to have an endless appetite." This time Commander Ra Gif Na Eth responded, her voice was pleasant and calm. She was more reserved than her mate in manner but she smiled broadly.

One would expect beings with three legs to be clumsy, but on the contrary they were anything other than that. The entire Edosian group moved gracefully, with purpose and flowing motion like water. Archer began to think of a quote he once heard from the philosophy of Bruce Lee{"_You must be shapeless, formless, like water. When you pour water in a cup, it becomes the cup. When you pour water in a bottle, it becomes the bottle. When you pour water in a teapot, it becomes the teapot. Water can drip and it can crash. Become like water my friend_."}

The dinner with the Edosians went without a hitch. Both crews asked questions and laughed at humorous stories of the other, save T'pol who only raised an eyebrow on occasion which caused more luaghter. It was toward the end of the evening that the youngling, Arex, feel asleep while he sat in T'Pol's lap. Archer had noticed it was unusual for T'Pol to accept when the young Arex had come to her. His father walked over to the Vulcan and with one fluid motion he picked is son up slow enough not to awaken. Captain Na Eth smiled at T'Pol and bid goodnight as he left his mate and staff to continue to entertain the Enterprise crew for a few minutes while he put his child to bed. It was T'Pol who spoke to her counterpart away from the others so no one could hear her question. "When did you know your Captain was to be your mate? I know that Edosians mate for life in a bond that is somewhat empathic."

"It was within the year this one came on board. We had conflicts at first but we overcame them." Commander Ra Gif Na Eth replied. "It is true those that bond for life have an empathic bond, yet we do not have inexperience Commander T'Pol. We explore options before we settle with our one." With an understanding the Edosian Commander smiled in an animated way much as Phlox did. "You ask this of this one because you have a connection to your Captain?"

T'Pol straightened slightly as she was about to say her normal line of Vulcans did not possess emotions when she was interrupted by a gentle hand of the other Commander. "Every species has those connections Commander T'Pol, it is natural for all evolved species to want this." Archer from across the room noticed the gentle hand of Ra Gif Na Eth on T'Pol and a somewhat subdued smile on the Edosian's face, subdued for the Edosians anyway.

Meanwhile as Captain Na Eth placed his youngling to bed, little Arex Na Eth opened his eyes slightly and said "This one wants to be like those of Enterprise mine father."

The Captain smiles at his little one "Then perhaps when you are grown you may serve on one of their ships but that will not be for another 100 cycles mine son."

Arex yawns almost like a cartoon character "This one wishes to serve on Enterprise." In the future he becomes the navigator for two years with the legendary Captain Kirk and Spock on a future Enterprise. He also will teach at Starfleet Academy in that future 100 years from now, where he will meet a young Poval Chekhov. Teaching the young human how to navigate and is responsible for getting said young Russian human on board of the Enterprise NCC-1701.

_If you spend too much time thinking of something, you'll never get it done.-Bruce Lee. _

Commander T'Pol walked with Captain Archer in serene silence down the corridors of B deck. They stopped in front of T'Pol's door and Archer smiled as he normally did. "Good Night T'Pol, I had a good time, although we were not alone. I will see you tomorrow."

T'Pol held him by the arm and looked at Archer saying, "I slept better when you were near Jonathan but after you had to return to Earth sleep eluded me more than it should have."

Archer looked at T'Pol for a moment and quietly spoke, "Are you saying you would want to sleep with me again T'Pol?" The question was there and needed to be answered.

"I do not wish to appear as, Lt. Sato says, needy or weak." T'Pol breathed in deeply, his scent was something she enjoyed. "I am not a vulnerable child Jonathan. I want you to understand that. I miss your presence when you are not near. I have for a long time."

Archer looked down and asked if he could enter her room. She opened her door and allowed him to follow her. She knew he wanted to continue the conversation but not where anyone may hear it. After her door closed he looked at her for a moment, taking her in as he did so many times before. "T'Pol before I say yes or no I want you to know, I can't just sleep in bed with you without wanting to be with you. I respect you more than anyone I know. If you need comfort I would be happy to be that for you but you need to know I will want more. I have missed you when you were not near me for a long time as well. Can you in all honesty want to be with me in that form, regulations or careers be damned?"

T'Pol stayed where she was and looked at this man, this human, _her_ friend, _her_ captain, _her_ love. She picked up a book on her desk as she began to speak. "Jonathan, remember when you lent me this book on Terran philosophy?" She saw him nod in silence and she continued, "There is a quote I want to say to you. '_Love is like a friendship caught on fire. In the beginning a flame, very attractive, often hot and fierce, but in the end only light and flickering. As true love grows older, hearts mature and love becomes like coals, deep-burning never quenchable_'." She noticed her captain stayed silent waiting to see what she was saying, "When we first met we were at odds with each of our prejudices. Then we found common ground and we built a foundation that is strong. When I was..."She stopped for a moment in self disgust, though it was hardly traceable on her face, "addicted to the Trillium-D, I thought that I wanted Commander Tucker because he was there and his pain matched my own. We succumbed to that pain and had a relationship. I thought I loved him but it was more of a fire that, when it was extinguished, had no fuel to sustain. He was safe. He is a good friend and I do become concerned as any friend. He has become what Vulcans call "**ne ki'ne" you are more to me Jonathan. You are my telansu my bond-person, I would want you to become my t'hy'la. When I came to you that night I realized you had come to Vulcan for me, I did not take that lightly. It was not just comfort from anyone I wanted," She paused, "It was you. A Vulcan does not break down as I did to anyone but the one they want as their T'Hy'La. Some bonded Vulcans never find their T'hy'La, I did. It wasn't Trip or Koss it was you. In accepting the inevitable, one finds peace Jonathan and you are that peace for me. It was inevitable that we should be with each other. I find that my heart is like the coals for you Jonathan."**

**Archer looked at her for a long moment, then closed the small distance to her and held her.**

**Two days later as Archer walked over to T'Pol's science station on the bridge, he placed his hand on top of the panel as he spoke to her. She covertly place her hand next to his, just touching his little finger with the side of her hand. It escaped the view of everyone except Lieutenant Hoshi Sato who sat quietly at her station. "How is our tractor beam holding up Commander?" **

**T'Pol looked at him in her Vulcan way, stoically not emotional. "It is working well within the normal perimeters of the technology Captain." After a moment Archer turns to his helm and navigator. He never removed his hand from T'Pol's console or her touch. "Lieutenant Michaels how goes the flight?" **

**"****Smoothly sir." Michaels said as he kept his eyes on his instruments.**

**"****How much longer till we are in range of the Edosian station Ensign Kirk?"**

**"****A little over 27 hours Captain." responded the young Ensign. Archer smiled a little as he kept his hand on the science station's panel. He liked this new ensign, too bad this was a temporary duty station. He was to be transferred to the Pioneer in two months as the ships historian, Archer thought it was a waste for the young ensign. Perhaps he could have Michaels and Reed train Ensign Kirk in a few maneuvers to help him someday. You never know with the Romulans, the Klingons or another war-like race out there those maneuvers could help him. **

**"****Hold course I will be in my ready room, Commander you have the bridge." Archer said as he moved from his position to the door leading to the ready room. Like a well oiled machine, as he left T'Pol transferred to the command chair from her station, the bridge crew continued their tasks. He was about to the door when a voice came over the comms system. "Phlox to Captain Archer."**

**Archer stopped, went back to the arm of the command chair, hitting the communications switch, he felt T'Pol barely touch his hand. "Archer here, go ahead."**

**"****Captain could you come to sickbay for a moment when you have time?" Phlox responded over the comms. **

**"****I have time now Doctor I will be there shortly," Archer looked up at T'Pol in the command chair and smirked slightly. "Archer out."**

Hoshi Sato walked over to T'Pol to giver her commanding officer a PADD then went back to her station. T'Pol read the little note typed out in Vulcan, then looked over to Sato and replied "Indeed". The note simply read..."When is the bonding ceremony, and may I be invited? Sato."

**Minutes later Archer walks into sickbay and toward the Doctor's office. "What do you need Phlox?"**

**Phlox looks over to Archer and with his normal smile he offered the captain a chair to sit in. Archer suddenly felt as though he was about to receive news that would be pretty bad. "Captain I have the results of your latest physical." Phlox continued with a sigh, "according to the findings you have what appears to be a****Diffuse Intrinsic Pontine Glioma; its a tumor located in the middle of the brain stem. Glioma is a general name for any tumor that arises from the supportive tissue called glia, which help keep the neurons in place and functioning well. The brain stem contains all of the afferent neurons within the spinal cord as well as important structures involved in eye movements, face and throat muscle control and sensation. It is rare though in adults your age. It mostly affects children and young adults. With the Glioma massed where it is, it will disrupt the neurons..."**

**Archer stopped Phlox for a moment, took a deep breath and asked, "Perhaps T'Pol needs to be here when your explaining this Phlox."**

**Phlox looks at Archer, puzzled at the request. "Captain if you wish by all means I can call her." **

**Minutes later T'Pol walks into the office unsure why she was called here but sees Archer sitting in the chair, a look of disbelief etched on his face. She then felt something from him, sadness.**

**T'Pol stood there as Phlox restated what he had told Archer moments before. She looked over at********_her_****captain, ****_her_****friend, ****_her_****love. She walked over to him and in an act that no one would have ever thought, she knelt down next to him and placed her hand on top of his. It was a public display of affection that was not lost on Phlox. He understood. "There is hope though Captain." Phlox reiterated. **  
"Unlike on your planet in the early 21st century where the survival rate was at 0% there has been great strides where that rate has risen to an astonishing 38% with treatment."

T'Pol spoke,"What would be the treatment Doctor?"

"Electromagnetic radiation mainly Neutron beams aimed at the area of the brain stem, with a mixture of medications discovered by Earth's very own Pyong Ko, can keep the tumor from growing. There are also surgical techniques that did not exist until recently." Phlox answered as he wanted to stress there was hope.

T'Pol looked at the man next to her and could see the look in his eyes. He was processing the information and then he looked at her,_his_ T'Pol. "I want to fight this for us." T'Pol's eyes showed everything in that moment, she smiled slightly not ashamed of her "emotional" display for _her_ captain. She held up two fingers to Archer and he did the same, she touched his slightly and Phlox understood more than he had before. They were beginning a relationship, with that knowledge he smiled. Vulcan's did not show emotions or affection publicly, it was done in private. By T'Pol showing this small affection it showed how much she really did love Archer, and by him not shutting her out he showed the same. According to some psychologist of Earth there are two basic types of love: compassionate love and passionate love. Compassionate love is characterized by mutual respect, attachment, affection and trust. Compassionate love usually develops out of feelings of mutual understanding and shared respect for one another. Passionate love is characterized by intense emotions, sexual attraction, anxiety, and affection. When these intense emotions are reciprocated, people feel elated and fulfilled. Ideally, passionate love then leads to compassionate love, which is far more enduring. While most people desire relationships that combine the security and stability of compassionate with the intensity of passionate love. Phlox sees that with Archer and T'Pol; Infinite Diversity in Infinite Combinations.


	4. His Logic

Authors note: Yeah sorry about the format errors in the last chapter I actually haven't written on this board in a while and didn't catch it until I posted. That was my fault there, it had something to do with my page breaks. Also just to let everyone know I have nothing against TNT shipping so please do not take offense. I want to thank the reviewers and the readers.

I DO NOT OWN ANY THING THAT DEALS WITH RODDENBURY'S STAR TREK. I JUST HAPPEN TO ENJOY WRITING ABOUT IT.

Also {non italics} just means personal thoughts, {_italics_} means telepathic communication.

The Edosians speech pattern actually has a strange use of pronouns. They use the term "Mine" in place of "My" and "This one's" instead of "I". In a novel somewhere it was explained that the UT (Universal Translator) did this as well.

**Last Time on Enterprise...**

"Captain Na Eth allow me to introduce you to my command crew" Archer began...

T'Pol held him by the arm and looked at Archer saying, "I slept better when you were near Jonathan but after you had to return to Earth sleep eluded me more than it should have."

"When is the bonding ceremony, and may I be invited? Sato."

"Captain I have the results of your latest physical." Phlox continued with a sigh, "according to the findings you have what appears to be a Diffuse Intrinsic Pontine Glioma"

Phlox sees love with Archer and T'Pol; Infinite Diversity in Infinite Combinations.

**Now...**

**Captain's log 2158-06-12**_I have decided to contact Starfleet command and tell them of my condition. I will continue to act as Captain for the rest of the current foreseeable mission. There are only a handful of people who know of my recent diagnosis. Commander T'Pol and Commander Tucker as well as my chief of security Commander Reed and Doctor Phlox of course. I have yet to tell Lieutenants Sato and Michaels. I will do that after this entry and my personal call to Admiral Gardner. As an mid 20__th__century writer named Don Williams Jr. once said "The road of life twists and turns and no two directions are ever the same. Yet our lessons come from the journey, not the destination." I have found that true. If I had not made certain choices I would have never been able to see the things I have seen or done what I have done, even loved whom I have loved. Phlox believes that my condition is curable and I believe him._

Minutes after he made this log entry he calls Hoshi Sato and Michaels into his ready room. He decided that he should inform them before he made the call to Admiral Gardner. They both walk in, Hoshi seemed nervous. Archer smiled as he remembered Hoshi Sato's disregard for the Admiral's orders during the Terra Nova affair. She stood her ground even though it could have ended worse if not for Trip diverting the energy weapon to hit an ocean instead of Starfleet and San Francisco. She had suffered more so than any other in the Expanse. Like Archer, Sato's remaining innocence was striped away from her and she felt helpless when the Xindi made her decipher the 3rd code. He remembered the look in her eyes, like when she had lost her unborn child so many years before. It was the same haunted look. She refused to go against her moral code ever after the torture she endured in the expanse. He applauded her for that but it also condemned her in the eyes of Starfleet. If Archer had not fought for her promotion and called in favors she would have stayed an ensign for the rest of her time on ship. Lt. Michaels was a newer senior staffer to Enterprise. He was cool under fire and understood things that seemed to go beyond his age of 28. His hair seemed to be a throwback of an age a few centuries ago, it was a platinum blond with a regulation goatee without a mustache. Michaels stood at about 6' and had a build of a triathlon athlete. Michaels' file said he was an orphan that joined Starfleet making the top 5% of his class. He made his current rank after he saved the life of the entire crew of the USS _Carolina_ through his piloting skill. He had replaced Ensign Mayweather after the young helmsman left Enterprise. Ensign Mayweather felt after the destruction of the Kobayasu Maru he couldn't trust Archer anymore, so Travis left the _Enterprise_ and took an assignment on the new NX _Discovery_. It had hurt Archer but he understood. Mayweather had recently also made Lieutenant on board of the Atlantis, and last Archer heard that ship was going to Tua Ceti IV. Archer actually had a hand in his promotion as well.

"What I am about to tell you two is something that can not become part of the scuttlebutt of the ship do you both understand?" Archer was using his command voice to reiterate the importance they understand. He waited until both nodded. "I have a medical condition that will impair me after this mission. Phlox is preparing the early treatments starting the day after tomorrow. While I am resting from those treatments Commander T'Pol will be in charge. I want you both to help her as you have helped me, understood." He then told them they were dismissed. Lt. Michaels left the ready room leaving Lt. Hoshi Sato standing there in front of Archer. Archer looked up and he softened slightly.

"Anything I can do for you Hoshi?" He only called her that now to comfort her, she knew that. She had become a strong young woman over the trails she had suffered.

"Captain may I ask what your condition is?" Sato implied, "If it is alright that is?"

Archer took a deep breath and said in a low voice, " Diffuse Intrinsic Pontine Glioma." He knew Hoshi Sato knew what it was, her younger brother died of the same thing when he was only seven. He saw her bring her hand to her mouth to stifle an emotional response.

"That's pretty much fatal Captain. How far along are you?" Sato swallowed the lump as she spoke.

"Phlox says it was caught extremely early." Archer didn't lie, he was told that by the good Doctor. Without a word she ran over to the Captain and hugged him. They had known each other for years before her joining Enterprise. Sato was once dishonorably discharged from Starfleet for running a floating poker game and breaking the arm of a Starfleet instructor who tried to break it up. She and Archer were friends then as well. He was the one that spoke up for her at her court-martial, laying his neck on the line for her. He would protect her like an older brother and she his little sister. He was family to her no matter what happened.

"How is T'Pol taking it?" Sato asked as she placed a hand on Archer's shoulder.

Archer looked at his friend, he always felt as if he were her second father. He had almost forgotten how perceptive Hoshi Sato could be. "Under the circumstances she is holding up well. Hoshi I refuse to die I will fight this. If not for me I would for T'Pol, she has lost so much in the last 2 years. A single tear falls down his check. He feels his "adoptive" daughter hug him and hears her cry for him.

T'Pol sat at the view screen of her communications center. She closed her eyes and focused. She needed her entire strength to be the most Vulcan she could be. She pushed the button to contact the Foreign Minister of the Confederacy of Vulcan. "It is good to see you Commander T'Pol may I ask why you have decided to contact me?" Soval asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"My apologizes Foreign Minister Soval, I contact you on a matter that is most distressing." T'Pol held her Vulcan persona stable. Soval tightened his lips and knew something was dreadfully wrong. He had a fondness for all those who served on Enterprise. "There is no need for apologies Commander, but is there something I may help you with."

"Jonathan is ill." She did not use his rank or last name as Soval was accustomed to. T'Pol bit back a surge of emotion that welled up in her throat. Soval was a student of what the humans called deductive reasoning. It was part of logic was it not to deduce, to analyze, to present conjecture. Years ago when Archer's father was alive Soval had been given a gift from said Henry Archer. A book entitled "The Complete works of Sherlock Holmes", Soval still finds the book pleasing and has continued to reread it when he has time. It reminded Soval of his dead friend Henry Archer and of better days. He also knew T'Pol had been in love with Archer for several years, but never said anything. He knew when she decided to stay on Enterprise becuase she was attracted to Archer, T'Pol was not the first Vulcan female to be so. When he had heard she brought Commander Tucker to met T'Pol's mother he was surprised but hide it well. He then still "felt" his reasoning was still correct when T'Pol agreed to bond with Koss and allowed Tucker to return to Earth alone. If T'pol had truly sought a bond with Tucker she would not have chosen Koss, though Vulcan honor was said to be on par with a Klingon's. Then there was the cloned hybrid baby. He saw T'Pol's reaction toward Tucker and though she tried to force a bond it was not to be, she was still in love with _her_ Captain Archer. He had spoken to T'Pau on many occasions and the topic of how T'Pol had acted around Captain Archer. The act had perplexed T'Pau. When T'Pau spoke of the time she tried to remove Surak from Archer's mind, she glimpsed Archer's attraction for T'Pol and witnessed T'Pol's attentiveness to her Captain. When Archer fell from the failed Katra pull, T'Pol looked at T'Pau as if ready to kill her while holding Archer as one would hold a mate. T'Pau had inquired once about T'Pol's claim to Archer, but Soval had no answer to give.

That was then this is now, "What is his condition?" Soval asked, he was emotional for a Vulcan. He could blame it on the time he spent with the humans, which made him laugh on the inside of his mind. Soval had known Archer for most of the captain's life, he remembered Archer as a boy with his father. Soval respected Jonathan's father, he even felt a tinge of guilt when Henry Archer became ill after Jonathan made Lieutenant. Archer always surprised Soval and in a way he admired Captain Archer, though it did not stop those many confrontations he and Archer had over the years. Some of it over Tessa.

"Severe. He will be undergoing treatment day after tomorrow." T'Pol replied to Soval's question straight forward. It was hard for her to explain more.

"What is it? May I ask if it is not of a personal matter?" Soval probed, seeing if he could do anything.

"It is a Tumor placed within his brain's stem, near a bundle of nerves. It will eventually end up disrupting his motor functions, then his respiratory system until finally his organs will fail and he will die." She began to feel her control slipping.

Soval took a breath and then said something very un-Vulcan and comforting, " I hope there is something that can be done. I will see what I can do on this end." T'Pol was shocked but hid it well. She knew Soval had a soft spot for humans, one even more for Archer, though she never knew why. She was moved though by her mentor's words. "T'Pol I wish to say I am sorry, it must be hard on you as much as he."

"Thank you Minister Soval." She paused for a moment, "I wish to pass my wishes along to Minister T'Pua on her bonding."

"I will pass it along. His name is Skon." Soval said as he ended the transmission with the Vulcan hand gesture "Live long and Prosper T'Pol of Vulcan, Commander of Enterprise."

"Peace and Long life Soval." T'Pol replied as the screen went black.

In the years to come T'Pau and Skon will have a son and call him Sarrek,and in turn Sarrek will bond to a human named Amanda and they will have a son who would serve on a future Enterprise as science officer, first officer and captain eventually. That child's name will be Spock.

Soval on the other end of the screen took a deep breath then made a call to a Vulcan Carrier. He looked at the female on the other end of the screen and informed her of the news of Captain Archer.

Archer just spoke to Admiral Gardner and he felt somewhat tired emotionally. Gardner had expressed his regrets and concerns, he felt at a loss. Here was Jonathan Archer, a man who risked everything to save Earth and the Admiral declared the Earth owed Archer something. He promised Archer that he would have the entire Starfleet medical unit on top of Archer's condition. In the end both men laughed a little and thanked each other for their friendship. As Archer sat in his ready room watching the stars pass Hoshi Sato called over his comms unit.

"Captain we have something you should see."

Archer came to the bridge only to see on the view screen the station that they were towing the Edosian freighter too. The station had been damaged and looked as though it had been in a fire fight. Enterprise scanned for life on the station only to find ten out of what was suppose to be 60. While the last few days had been productive for the repair crews working on the freighter, it still was not able to move under its own speed. "Commander Reed I want you and two of your security personal to come with me and Phlox over to that station." Archer ordered as he was in mid stride toward the lift, "Lt Sato call the Doctor have him meet myself, the Commander and his security on the transporter pad in 5 minutes." Archer then looked around and saw that Sato and Michaels were the only two senior staffers left on the bridge. "Sato you have the bridge until Commander T'Pol makes it back."

"Are you sure about that Captain," Sato replied as she continued, "Remember what happened last time you left me in charge."

"I remember. Are you questioning my orders Lieutenant?" Archer snapped in a stern voice.

"No Sir!" Sato responded, she reflexively went to attention.

On the lift Commander Malcolm Reed spoke up, "Permission to speak freely Captain?" Archer looked over to Malcolm Reed side ways, not turning his head. "You may unless its about me going over to the station with you and Doctor Phlox Commander."

Malcolm Reed stopped what he was about to say and decided to take a different approach. "Sir I really prefer you to come over with us, but what should we do if you are incapacitated?" Archer smirked.

"Then your in charge Mr. Reed." Archer coolly answered.

Meanwhile Sato called T'Pol over the personal comms unit. "Bridge to Commander T'Pol"

"T'Pol here Lieutenant Sato." She responded from her desk.

"The station we were bringing the Edosians to seems to have been attacked and the Captain is leading an away team over to the station. He will be in the transporter room in seven minutes." T'Pol raised her eyebrow at the news, then realized what the intelligent Ms. Sato did. She told T'Pol that the Captain was going over to the station and the Lieutenant did not agree with the Captain's orders but instead of trying to argue with him she had relayed the information to T'Pol as a report of the situation. Ms. Sato could be very subtle when she needed to be such as her stunt with the PADD. "Thank you Ms Sato, carry on."

Meanwhile Captain Archer called over to the bridge. "Michaels here sir." Archer thought he would hear Sato reply. "Michaels I want a scan of the station so we can see if we need the suits or not."

"One moment sir." was his reply. On the bridge Michaels looks over to Sato who had just relayed her "report" to T'Pol. He then looked over at the ensign at the science station. "Please tell me what you see Ensign."

After three minutes, "There seems to be radiation leakage Captain."

"Understood Lieutenant. Where is Lieutenant Sato?" Archer asked wondering why she had not replied once. "Sorry Captain I was trying to scan for signals when you called, since Mr. Michaels seemed capable of handling your request, I allowed him." Sato quickly said. Archer felt like he was playing poker against her for some reason, he knew if he did he would lose. So he decided to 'hold'em' as the poker term went. "Understood Lt. Sato, Also contact the Edosian freighter and see if they would like to have some of their people accompany us. Archer out."

As Archer looked over at his away team the transporter room door opened, there stood T'Pol, "May I speak with you Captain." Without a beat he told the away team, "Get suited up and call Crewman Sanders from engineering, we may need help with something. I will be right with you all."Archer walked over to T'Pol and expected a fight.

They both walked out into the corridor. "I know what your about to say.."Archer said halfheartedly. "You are going to say my place is on the bridge especially in light of my current condition."

T'pol looked at him for a second with her eye brow raised, "It is true that I worry for you Captain, but in light of recent things I do not think that no one could stop you no matter what one would argue, even through logic or _love_." She continued, "Be safe and come back to _me_alive and uninjured. I would like to discuss our current sleeping arrangements." She stood there with her hands behind her back, standing straight, with that all too famous Vulcan stoic look.

Archer looked at her for a moment caught off guard. "yes Commander." was all he could muster. She left him as Crewman Sanders came up with what appeared to be a tool kit. "Sanders go ahead and get into an environmental suit we leave in 10 minutes."

**Next Time on Enterprise...**

"Captain Archer I believe we found something."

"Commander T'Pol may I speak with you for a moment on a personal matter?" The voice belonged to Lt. Michaels the helmsman.

Captain Archer and the crew of the _Enterprise_were sent to assist The _Kobayashi Maru. _

"Toxic levels are rising Captain Archer, we need to hurry or we will be forced to leave the survivors" Commander Ra Gif Na Eth said.

Author's end note: For all of you who are wondering where Travis Mayweather is...That will be answered next chapter. Thank you for your interests and continue reviewing (yes I am a review slut :P lol.) I have taken liberties with certain timeline events such as the death of Henry Archer. I think he died much earlier in Archer's life but can't remember exactly.


	5. What happened to Mayweather

**I do not own anything...**

**To all the readers and supporters:  
**Thank you for the continue reading and support. I found the reason my formatting was off, It had to do with my page breaks and open office vs. the fanfiction site. No worries though I have solved that issue.

Remember {non italics} personal thought, {_italics_} telepathic speaking. Also I have been drawing on not only the show for references but also from Novels, Cartoons, and other references. You will find out who "Tessa" is soon, she was a concept idea done years ago by an author called Lieutenant's Lady. I tried to contact her to ask permission to use the idea but was never able to make contact. So if she is around in another guise I would like to thank her for the idea and would like to give credit where credit is due.

**Last time on Enterprise...**

"I know what your about to say.."Archer said..."Be safe and come back to _me_alive and uninjured. I would like to discuss our current sleeping arrangements." T'Pol stood there with her hands behind her back.

"Are you sure about that Captain," Sato replied as she continued, "Remember what happened last time you left me in charge."

"I remember. Are you questioning my orders Lieutenant?" Archer snapped in a stern voice.

"Jonathan is ill."

** And now...**

**First officer's log Commander T'Pol reporting**

_It has been twenty minutes since the Captain and the away team transported over to the station. Members of the Edosian freighter also accompanied them. It is there hope they can find out what exactly happened. I have had scans sweep the area on short and long range areas. If it was an attack it may help to be vigilant. _

T'Pol looks over her scans from her station. She knows the crewman that took over her station, while T'Pol took command, was more than adequate at his job, she wanted to make sure everything was alright. She felt more protective of Jonathan Archer within the last few weeks, paying more attention to if he ate or if he worked too much. She admitted to herself that she had always been more than protective of him for years but somehow she accepted it as part of her job. He was _her _captain; {her captain, when did she start making that distinction? It did not bother her, on the contrary she accepted it fully. She started within the first year remembering when Porthos was ill. She brought Archer food, {**It is undignified for a Vulcan woman to play servant to a man who is not hers**}, she wanted to claim him as hers. She even dreamt of him; both were in the decon chamber, it was a personal fantasy of hers. Though she then felt another dream, she and Archer at a funeral of some type, she held his hand. She had awoken not knowing where that dream came from. She brought herself back from thought and continued her scans.

Archer and the away team carefully moved through the shattered station. The Edosians were agile, moving through the wreckage with grace and ease. The Edosians were led by Commander Ra Gif Na Eth and she was very competent. Unlike the Enterprise crew who needed protective suits, the Edosians had a personal force field that barely traced their form."Captain Archer I believe we found something."

Archer walked over to the area the Commander pointed to, underneath the wreckage lay a severed arm, seemingly cauterized, that was not Edosian. "Doctor Phlox please take readings on the arm after you are finished we will continue on." Phlox scans the arm and he grimaces. "What is it Doctor?" Archer asks as he noticed the unusual face Phlox made.

"It appears to be closely related to Vulcans but off on the genetic structure by 1.8%" Phlox ponders this information when Archer interrupts..

"What does that mean Doctor? Whoever did this is genetically close to Vulcans?"

"Yes it would appear so, like the Betazoids are to your race," Phlox reiterates. "Which raises the question is it possible for a common ancestral race for the human-like races, such as Humans, Vulcans, Betazoids, Regelians and other similar races?"

"You can hypothesize about that later Doctor, lets get to where those survivors are." Archer responds, moving ahead toward the section that Enterprise's scans detected the Edosian life forms.

On Enterprise T'Pol was staring at the latest sensor reports when a voice brought her from her research. "Commander T'Pol may I speak with you for a moment on a personal matter?" The voice belonged to Lt. Michaels the helmsman. She nodded to him and said "Lt Sato you have the bridge. If anything unusual happens I want to know about it as soon as you know it."

Sato looks up at Commander T'Pol and nods, "Yes Commander." T'Pol walks off the bridge with the young Lieutenant into the ready room.

T'Pol walks behind Archer's desk and motions for the young Lieutenant to sit. She has learned that at times it was good practice for Humans to feel at ease as to speak. It was something she learned from Archer. "Lt. Michaels what seems to be bothering you?" She eyed him with her Vulcan stoic stare. For the short time he had been on Enterprise he seemed not to be affected by her Vulcan stare as many others had been. He treated her as a contemporary, with no ill will or malice toward the fact she was Vulcan. She actually never even felt any form of emotional projection from him as she did from some of the crew.

"I realize that it is not any of my business Commander T'Pol but what is Captain Archer's ailment?" He was to the point, but respectful, "He said he would be receiving treatments for a few weeks and while he was you would be in charge. Is it terminal?"

T'Pol had not been ready for that line of questioning, she took a deep breath and considered if she should say anything of Jonathan Archer's true illness. For a reason that was not logical or emotional she decided that she could trust this young human. "It is...terminal. There is a large percentage that he will...not make it past a year." T'Pol hid behind her thinly masked veil, her emotions were in turmoil, but she had to remain strong for the crew. Its what Archer would want.

Lt. Michaels looks down slightly at the floor and replies, "The year that I have been here Captain Archer has shown me kindness and compassion, as well as the crew. He is a good man. He saved my life when I first came aboard." T'Pol remembered the incident. It was just before Ensign Mayweather asked to be reassigned after the Kobayashi Maru affair. The _Kobayashi Maru _was a retrofitted Klingon cargo vessel under Earth control and with a human crew. When the ship was struck by a gravitic mine, Captain Archer and the crew of the _Enterprise _were sent to assist. Though forewarned that the _Enterprise _was entering a trap set by the Romulans, Archer attempted to rescue the crew and passengers of the _Kobayashi Maru_. At this point three Klingon cruisers being controlled by remote Romulan telepresence systems dropped out of warp and began attacking the _Enterprise_. As the ship's systems began to fail from Romulan attempts to capture _Enterprise _via the same telepresence systems, Archer was forced to withdraw, preventing the capture of _Enterprise _but leaving the _Kobayashi Maru _to be destroyed with all hands aboard. After the battle the _Enterprise _found an EVA suit with the Lieutenant, barely alive. All Michaels remembered was he had been out in an EVA suit just before the _Kobayashi Maru_had been attacked. Archer accepted this young officer and knew that a stigma would follow him for the rest of his career. The Enterprise needed a new Helmsman and the Lieutenant had the ability. It was a good match. She was brought out of her musings as Lt. Michaels continued, "Perhaps there is away to heal him." T'Pol looked at Michaels inquisitively.

"Perhaps Lieutenant but thank you for your concern, it is appreciated." She replies, "Is that all you wished to say?"

"I am glad he has you Commander T'Pol." Lt. Michaels replies as he walks out of the room, leaving T'Pol arching her eyebrow. {We were that obvious? First Lt. Sato and now Lt. Michaels. At least Commander Reed has not noticed. So much for keeping Jonathan's and my relationship hidden.}

"Toxic levels are rising Captain Archer, we need to hurry or we will be forced to leave the survivors" Commander Ra Gif Na Eth said. They had found the way to the survivors blocked by fallen debris, forcing them to go another way. It had taken more time than they had, now the radiation counters measured extremely high levels. Although they were safe for the time being it would not remain so. They were now within the corridor outside of where the Edosian survivors were scanned to be.

"Sanders I want you to bring down the shielding door behind us so we can open this door safely." Reed ordered, "After all Commander Tucker says your pretty good."

Sanders moves toward the corridor shielded door and opens the control panel. He fiddles with a tool as he moves over the wiring. After a minute Sanders is successful in closing the shielded door. As it sealed the young engineer walks over to the first sealed door. Here the Edosian engineer had began overriding the lockout codes of the security door. Sanders watched his counterpart work with clean and precise movements. Ten minutes later the rescue team found the 10 survivors and the Edosian team begin setting up four rods. Within seconds the rods fire purple energy beams connecting each rod.

"What is that Commander Ra Gif Na Eth?" Reed asks, not knowing what to make of the devices.

"It is a transporter amplifier. We can now transport from this area without having to go back through the radiation leaks. We maybe protected but the survivors are not,"the Commander answers.

Minutes later both teams are beamed back to the Edosian freighter, then the Enterprise crew is beamed back to the Enterprise for decon. Afterwards Archer and Reed walk on to the bridge, on the way though Archer feels pain shooting up and down his spine, his head felt as though it was going to explode. "I think I will be going to sickbay for a minute Commander Reed I'll catch up to you." In his mind he heard a conversation, one of alarm {"_COMMANDER T'POL THERE IS SOMETHING HEADING TOWARD THE SUN FIRST STAR OF THIS SYSTEM!_" Screams the Crewman at the science station. "_IT'S SOME TYPE OF LARGE SHIP I THINK! I CAN"T GET A READING!_" "_On Screen_." T'Pol reacted calmly but with urgency. He felt her anxiety.}

"Are you sure sir?" Reed looked at the Captain suspiciously. "I can accompany you if you like Captain."

Archer didn't argue. {What was that?}{_Jonathan_} He felt T'Pol saying his name.

Next time on Enterprise...

"COMMANDER T'POL THERE IS SOMETHING HEADING TOWARD THE SUN FIRST STAR OF THIS SYSTEM!" Screams the Crewman at the science station. "IT'S SOME TYPE OF LARGE SHIP I THINK! I CAN"T GET A READING!"

On the screen they witness a cone-shaped ship of some sort that was ten times the size of the Enterprise fires some type of energy beam from its opened cone into the small yellow sun. Within seconds the star pulses and what appears to be within death troughs, exploding and the Enterprise is enveloped in a white light.

Hope your enjoying the story...


	6. Bound

**Just a reminder: I do not own anything...**

I'm trying something out as an idea, I will start doing Previously on... and Next time on... for teasers and reminders. This is also short than the last one for easier reading.

**Previously on** **Enterprise...**

"Toxic levels are rising Captain Archer, we need to hurry or we will be forced to leave the survivors" Commander Ra Gif Na Eth said.

"It appears to be closely related to Vulcans but off on the genetic structure by 1.8%" Phlox ponders

"It is true that I worry for you Captain, but in light of recent things I do not think that no one could stop you no matter what one would argue, even through logic or _love_."

Archer took a deep breath and said in a low voice, " Diffuse Intrinsic Pontine Glioma." He knew Hoshi Sato knew what it was, her younger brother died of the same thing when he was only seven.

**Now on Enterprise...**

"COMMANDER T'POL THERE IS SOMETHING HEADING TOWARD THE SUN FIRST STAR OF THIS SYSTEM!" Screams the Crewman at the science station. "IT'S SOME TYPE OF LARGE SHIP I THINK! I CAN"T GET A READING!"

"On Screen." T'Pol reacted calmly but with urgency. She then felt a presence in her mind, she blocked it out for the moment.

On the screen they witness a cone-shaped ship of some sort that was ten times the size of the Enterprise fires some type of energy beam from its opened cone into the small yellow sun. Within minutes the star pulses and what appears to be within death troughs.

"Signal the freighter and prepare to leave the system, full warp, red alert!" T'Pol raises her voice. Everything moves in slow motion as the smaller star explodes, cascading it's energy through out the system. T'Pol closes her eyes and thinks {Jonathan}

Light envelops the world...Then darkness.

"T'Pol, wake up. Come on open those eyes." His voice brought her to the edge of consciousness, she felt his touch against her skin and the warmth of his feeling of her caused her to flutter her eyes open. {_How?_} She thinks as she sees him over her, holding her softly. She speaks softly "Jonathan?" He smiles at his name from her lips and she feels the warmth flow from his bare hand holding her hand. "What happened? The star exploded, I felt the light, the heat." She looked around as she continued. T'Pol was still on the bridge, everyone was stunned and dazed but were alive. Near the communications station she saw Lt. Michaels helping Lt Sato up from the floor. He didn't appear dazed.

"Can you stand?" Archer asked, waiting for her to move from his protective embrace. She, with his help, stood up on her two feet yet still held his hand with hers. It was noticed but attention was never drawn to it.

"Tucker to Bridge everyone okay up there?" A voice came over the comms. Archer touched the comm button on the command chair, "So far so good. How about you Trip?"

"Been better but everything seems al'right here. What was that light?" Tucker's voice seemed as though his mind was trying to comprehend what had happened.

Archer was thinking the same thing, "When I find out you will be near the top of the list Trip. Archer out for now." He looked around then realized something. "Hoshi can you raise the Edosian Freighter?"

Lt. Hoshi Sato was still slightly dazed but she looked at Captain Archer and nodded her head. She began moving her hands over the communications console, her right hand going to her ear to make sure the ear piece was still in her ear. After a moment Hoshi looked back up as she asked "Captain it appears the Edosians are with us. We survived some how." She stopped as she replied over her comms. "Yes we are all alright. Yes I can do that." She looks up to Archer and responds "Captain Na Eth wishes to speak to you."

"Put it on screen Hoshi." Archer answers, "Captain Na Eth how are you and your crew? Your family?" He asked these questions as soon as he saw the face of the Edosian Captain on his screen.

"Mine are well Captain and yours?" Captain Na Eth acknowledges, "It seems we have also moved from our last known location."

"What was that Captain?" Archer looks befuddled, "Crewman take scans and confirm Captain Na Eth's findings. " He looks back to his screen, "As for how my people are, we are still getting reports but it seems like we are all well."

"Captain I can confirm we are 125 parsecs from our last known location." The crewman states. Archer does the math in his head but T'Pol gets there first.

"That is 407.5 light years. How is that possible?" T'Pol asks {_I thought we were not going to be able to tell each other how we felt about each other_}

"I have no idea but where are we?" Archer asks, he turns to her and whispering a response to what T'Pol had just thought "We always have time T'Pol and hope."

T'Pol looks at Archer perplexed then she understood, {We have a bond forming.}

"If this one maybe so bold Captain it appears that we are in orbit around what you call Vaytan IV," answers Captain Na Eth from the view screen.

"Any idea what happened Captain?" Captain Archer asks still dumbfounded.

"We have heard of something happening to mine people before but it is normally a myth. According to myth when many Edosians are about to die, they are pulled to a planet either on a world or orbiting it. It is said a gift of the gods." Captain Na Eth says, "Though this one has never heard of any other races accompanying said experience. Perhaps because you helped us that this one's gods smiled upon you."

"Commander T'pol I want you and your science team to scan the planet for anything unusual to us." Archer tells as he turns to her, "After the Doctor checks on everyone to make sure they are all alright, including you. That's an order."

"When you say everyone does that mean you as well Captain?" T'Pol expected him to argue with her, he did not and she was surprised to say the least. He nodded to her in silence. Archer and Reed were on their way to sickbay when a brilliant light enveloped them. What he remembered next was he and Reed still standing in the corridor. They both ran to the bridge to see what had happened. He had heard his name being called to him from T'pol but in his mind. He had wondered if it could have been a telepathic message from her but he also knew from what he was told that Vulcans only were truly telepathic with their loved ones. He knew from T'Pol telling him of her bond to her child Elizabeth and how it stimulated the bond between she and Trip. After Elizabeth's death the bond faded permanently. He then thought perhaps it was him worrying about her that caused his mind to react, causing his imagination to think he heard her. That was before though just now when he heard T'Pol's thoughts.

**Next Time on Enterprise...**

A voice brought him out of his thoughts, "Commander I was wondering would you like to get on a poker game a few of the senior staff was having?"

"Cole? You mean Amanda Cole?" Tucker was surprised, "I thought she was reassigned to the Atlanta?"

"We are bonding more quickly than I thought," was all T'Pol said

Hope you are all still enjoying the story...


	7. A little Vulcan history

**Previously On** Enterprise...

"Commander T'pol I want you and your science team to scan the planet for anything unusual to us." Archer tells as he turns to her, "After the Doctor checks on everyone to make sure they are all alright, including you. That's an order."

"When you say everyone does that mean you as well Captain?" T'Pol expected him to argue with her, he did not and she was surprised to say the least.

"Captain I can confirm we are 125 parsecs from our last known location." The crewman states.

On the screen they witness a cone-shaped ship of some sort that was ten times the size of the Enterprise fires some type of energy beam from its opened cone into the small yellow sun. Light envelops the world...Then darkness.

**Now...**

Captain's Log2158-06-140515_It appears that Enterprise and the Edosian freighter were transported a little more than 400 light years across interstellar space to the Vaytan system. After it was assured the entire crew did not suffer any ill effects Commander T'Pol and her science teams began to scan the entire planet. On the surface there appears to have been some sort of settlement but no buildings remained. Infra-red imaging was used to highlight different materials under the surface. The work was pioneered in the early 21__st__century by US Egyptologist Dr Sarah Parcak. It helped here as well. We found what appears to be sizable ruins that according to the ground strata was more than 250,000 years old. We also found an energy signature of unknown origins and have decided to explore the area. Hopefully we can find out what exactly happened. According to our Edosian friends they have gods who watch over them, rescuing large numbers from death in space. According to the station's survivors there were only 60 on the station when a ship appeared and began firing at the station. They were boarded by humanoids that wore protective armor. Though the Edosians are peaceful and never had a war with each other they are effective warriors when they have to be. They were able to repel the intruders who actually out numbered them 2 to 1. The attackers took there dead with them, though they left a piece of one behind; an arm that appeared to share 98.2% of there DNA with Vulcans and 99.1% with Regilians. We already know that the Regilians were once part of the Vulcan race but they left Vulcan 1,000 years ago. Is it possible that who ever did this are also once part of the Vulcan race but left as did the Regilians? _

Archer ends his log and looks over to T'Pol laying in his bed, she was awake staring at him. He smiled, "So what is on your mind?"

"Do you think whoever attacked the station could be related to Vulcan's Jonathan?" T'Pol said as she pulls the covers down inviting him back to bed. He gets up from his chair and walks over, getting back in bed. "It appears they might but we really don't have proof. Does that bother you?" Archer had to ask her that question. He figured she would say something like that was an emotion but he knew better.

"If they are then they could be what my people call the sundered." T'Pol waited for Archer to ask his questions but was pleased he waited for her to begin her story. "What I am about to tell you is somewhat based on history the Vulcan race do not speak of. I want you to know because I trust you more than any other my telansu." Archer caught the word and smiled at her use of it. "The ancient Vulcan people were divided into tribal lines and consisted of extended clans that were organized together for protection against the harsh environment of the desert. These tribes existed in a nomadic fashion, where they traveled between different reservoirs of water. Some eventually established permanent settlements in areas that provided adequate food, water and shelter, these sites being the source of the first city-states. Much of this part of Vulcan history is uncertain, as there were many legends that spoke of angry gods, wars in the sky and tales of psionic might. It is believed that certain Vulcans demonstrated moderate amounts of psionic talents at this time, their abilities making them revered by their people, who viewed such individuals as favored by their deities. Such Vulcans were often focal points within their tribes, and the source of many alliances between the different families, though some resorted to violence in order to acquire such individuals. In addition, there was violent and bitter competition for natural resources, leading to fierce conflict. Eventually, Vulcan began to develop weapons of mass destruction, including atomic weaponry. Initially, these weapons were used frequently, but such use did not provoke a worldwide disarmament program, as was the case on other worlds. Rather than stop the use of such destructive weapons, the ancient Vulcans instead refined their usage to create _"cleaner"_weapons, such as "neutron bombs" designed to kill the inhabitants of a city but leave the surrounding region unharmed. Records indicated that even at their most violent phase of their existence where they committed a number of atrocities in the name of conquest, no Vulcan had ever hunted another or treated their brothers as if they were beasts. They never took others as slaves. Experiments in space flight technology began early on Vulcan, with legend stating that the first flight-capable starship was built in the city of Devlarm by the Warlord D'Vir. It was believed that the first to reach the stars would gain ultimate status and a crucial advantage over the other factions. Many petitioned to meet with D'Vir, with some negotiating for use of his developing ship and others attempting to sabotage it. Ultimately, a rival Warlord by the name of Nu'Val decided to stop the project at all costs and attacked the settlement. Archaeological records indicate that a devastating air strike, with neutron bombs employed, killed the one million inhabitants of the city and turned it into the ruined _"City of Shadows"_.

"Eventually, T'Khut was colonized and mined, whereupon the Vulcan race went off to the outer planets within our star system. It is known that several small wars broke out on Vulcan at the time of the first successful landing, due to the shifting balances of power that were always feared by the various factions. Marriages at this time were conducted, not out of love, but eugenics, in order to breed specific psionic talents. Eventually, T'Khut's surface was scarred with mines, and the wars on Vulcan continued for centuries. Limited sub-light space travel continued within the star system as the Vulcans began mining from the asteroid belts and the other worlds around their star. This period became known to later Vulcans as the Age of Expansion, and the petty kingdoms of Vulcan eventually achieved an unwilling unified peace with one another. Warfare and terrorism, however, eventually began to spread into space around Vulcan itself. This era saw Vulcan society being torn between its earliest traditions and the lure of space travel. During that time, at least one group of Vulcans left my world and crash landed on a planetoid later known as Darien 242, where they formed a colony known as the Last-of-all-cities." She stopped for a moment as memories of the colony played in her head. If not for Archer she would not have made it back, " Retaining their warrior heritage and psionic technology, this isolated settlement remained unknown to the galaxy at large for two millennium until we on the Enterprise found it. Vulcan was rife with violence and war, as the Vulcan people fought one another in countless battles that stained the sand of the deserts with their green blood. Wars arose from the desire for conquest and need for water resources, which were scarce on the planet. The most well-recorded of the Vulcan warlords was the tyrant Sudoc, who gained power by assassinating the previous ruling leader. Using his powerful psionic abilities and skilled tactical mind, he led his vicious barbarian armies in campaigns that dominated most of the homeworld. Those who resisted were slaughtered, and those who fell under his rule were subjected to telepathic "adjustments" to make them loyal. Surak was born into this world Jonathan. Surak became a skilled computer scientist, but his creations were used as weapons of war, which provoked him into developing the goals of logic and peace.

In the climate that followed, the Vulcan people were still fractured into various groups while Surak spread his message. It was at this time that the species made their first contact with another form of life, the people of Etosha, who appeared at Shikitar before the assembled delegates as a peaceful race. In actuality, the Etoshans were pirates who used deception to capture slaves and hold planetary leaders for ransom. At Vulcan, they took hold of numerous leaders, along with Surak's student S'task. Surak himself was spared this fate due to transportation difficulties at a port facility, which prevented him from attending the meeting. The Etosha became the Oriens. The conflict that followed, known as "the War", reduced all previous conflicts to simple skirmishes as my people worked to defeat the invaders. S'task proved instrumental, liberating many of his kinsmen and killing thousands of pirates in his escape from their vessel. While primitive compared to the advanced technology of the pirates, the Vulcans had well-developed skills in the psionic arts, which allowed them to unravel the metal ships of the enemy or set their pilots on suicidal courses. Through such actions, Vulcan freed itself from the invaders that had terrorized them. Though Surak had worked hard to ensure peace and spread logic, the Etoshan invasion had taken their toll on the Vulcan race, which once more became divided over the issue of pacifism. While Surak still believed he could save Vulcan, the very real chance of self-annihilation prompted his travel to ShiKahr in order to meet the engineer Karatek. Befriending him, Surak asked the engineer to re-purpose the starships he was creating into long-range colony ships, in order to continue their civilization elsewhere in case Vulcan destroyed itself. While Surak managed to convince the various competing factions to allow the conversion of the starships, a surprise attack came on the day of the launch. Chaos ensued, and both families and friends were separated, with some accidentally being left behind while others mistakenly boarded the transport ships.

One such group was Tellus and his Children of Ket-Cheleb; Surak attempted to dissuade them from leaving but he failed. Eventually, Surak died as a result of radiation sickness as he stood at Mount Seleya. This era became known as the Sundering, and was one of the most traumatic periods to befall Vulcan civilization. Though Vulcan survived, the colony ships in space splintered, with many being lost along the way. This was at least two to three thousand of your years ago Jonathan. It maybe the reason there is a genetic similarity between Vulcans, Regilians, and perhaps even Romulans." T'Pol had shared a lot and Archer sat and absorbed it all. Ever since he shared Surak's Katra he had a deeper understanding and caring for Vulcan and its people like he did when he was younger. How odd it was, if you would have told him seven years ago that he would have come to this point he would have laughed and said one was insane. That was before T'Pol, before everything he felt for her, before Surak in his head. "So you had wanted to talk to me about our sleeping arrangements a few days ago and for some reason it was placed on the back burner."

T'Pol's eyebrow arched as was her expression when she was amused, "I did not think it was important with everything we were trying to find out Jonathan."

Archer smirked as he caressed her cheek and she closed her eyes involuntarily. "What we are to each other is important to me T'Pol and you are important to me." He put his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her gently into a soft kiss, then breaking it he began,"What would you like to do with our arrangements?"

T'Pol was at a loss for words for a moment, "I think we should discuss moving in together, sharing an abode. It is a logical progression unless you would want to wait." T'Pol placed it out there, knowing that some humans became afraid of moving to quickly. On Vulcan no one lived with each other until after they were old enough and bonded, though there were relationships between non-bonded Vulcans. With Vulcans it was the touching of minds that was more intimate and the reproductive cycle was just that; a cycle. Humans were not as "closed" as Vulcans about living with someone before they married, though some had many partners before they married. She waited for Archer to say something but then felt their newly forming bond, thouh it was stronger now {_I'd like that but I want you to be sure my love_} "I would like to," Archer replied.

T'Pol's eyes widened "Jonathan did you just think of me as your love?" Archer smiled broadly, he had been trying to send her his thoughts off and on for several minutes. "It worked?"

"We are bonding more quickly than I thought," was all T'Pol said as she kissed him. "As for the record to answer that hidden fear you have I would not have asked if I did not want to proceed."

Archer smirked as he said, "Indeed."

Enterprise 0805...

Commander Tucker had been sending crews over to the Edosian freighter to help finish the repairs on it's engines so the Edosians could get home. They were too far away from any place that Enterprise could tow them at subwarp. He walked into the mess hall his head distracted in the PADD he was reading. It was the outline of the repairs that needed to be done still. They needed to repair the Warp Coils. The only option was to retrofit one of two extra coils that Enterprise had but didn't know if their technology was compatible. He would have to ask Jon when he saw him at breakfast. A voice brought him out of his thoughts, "Commander I was wondering would you like to get on a poker game a few of the senior staff was having?"

It was Lt Hoshi Sato. Tucker smiled a little as he began to speak with her, "Sure but its been awhile since I've played." He then realized something, "Wait aren't you like a card shark?"

"I wouldn't call me a card shark but I do like to play." Sato replied laughing a bit, then Major Takashi Kimura joined them. Tucker smiled, "How are you major?"

"Can't complain Commander, just enjoying the small quiet time." Major Kimura answered, "How's the repairs going on the Freighter?"

"Just try'n to figure out what I can do 'bout the warp coil. Without it they are going nowhere quick." Tucker scratched his head.

"Has Hoshi asked you about the Poker game Commander?" Major Kimura suddenly asked, steering the conversation."I'd like to have someone there that can help me not lose as much."

"Really?, I was not that good of a poker player back in the day but I'd be happy to join. When is it and who else will be there?" Trip was interested in playing.

"Well right now Sgt. Cole, Lt. Michaels, Hoshi, Commander Reed, Doctor Phlox, Master Sergeant McKenzie and myself," Kimura answered. Trip noticed Major Kimura placing his hand in the middle of Hoshi Sato's back when he had mentioned her name in the game. "It appears Commander Reed and Hoshi win more than the rest of us." At the comment Lt. Hoshi Sato looks up at Major Kimura and slaps him playfully on the arm. The act of playfulness was not lost on Commander Tucker, he smiled. He the realized something,

"Cole? You mean Amanda Cole?" Tucker was surprised, "I thought she was reassigned to the Atlanta?"

"No I got her back here. I needed someone who knew the crew and to help with the enlisted MACO's," Kimura said, "I thought you two would have run into each other by now, its a small ship."

"No not yet but here lately I have been stuck in engineering mostly and not really socializing as much as I should be." Commander Tucker laughed a bit. Lt. Sato looked at him as she spoke, "Well we have a game tonight if you want to come. It would be good to see you mingle. We play in the MACO's training area at 2100."

"Not a problem, I'll see you both there." Trip said as he excused himself from the conversation heading to the Captain's mess. He entered to see T'Pol and Archer sitting at their respected places, she eating her normal Potemk broth and Jon eating eggs with bacon and a piece of toast. Tucker had felt bad when he heard about Jon's condition. It didn't seem fair that it should happen to his friend, after all that happened. He finally had truly gained some peace from the expanse and the _Kobayashi Maru incident._Jon even finally got the courage to start pursuing T'Pol, Trip noticed that T'Pol was happier though she would not show it. She also seemed to be in a place that she felt comfortable and not only that, she thrived. Long ago he knew how T'Pol actually felt for his friend; Jon Archer. He saw it once when T'pol found out that Archer was leading a team to rescue she and Trip. She tried to hide it behind those famous shields of her's but when she saw Jon that feeling exploded from her. She quickly suppressed that feeling but that's when Trip truly knew although T'Pol cared for him, she loved Jon Archer. He accepted that, embraced it and the bond that he shared through Elizabeth quickly died. He knew she had feelings for Jon just by the way she acted toward him. She allowed him to touch her without ever flinching, she was not comfortable touching Trip or letting Trip touch her outside of private areas.

He knew a relationship based on drugs, self-loathing, and loneliness did not make a relationship. T'Pol was an addict when she and Trip began their affair so to speak. Trip loathed himself for the death of his sister and not being able to do anything about it. Both were lonely due to how they felt and had no way to express it. They both found gratification through each other, and it was enough to help to a point. He saw T'Pol crumble when Archer left the first time and then how she fell apart when she thought he was dead. She was willing to risk everyone on the ship just so she could feel a measure of revenge against the Xindi for what she thought they did to Jon. She couldn't leave him, not because she was loyal or anything like that, though she was loyal. She couldn't leave Jon because she loved him but didn't know it truly in her drugged haze. It was after he left that she began her detoxing process with Phlox.

"Trip how are you this morning?" Archer asked, he was smiling like what Trip's mom would say 'Like a jackass chewing on briers.'

"Just try'n to figure out if I should ask you if I could use one of our two extra warp coils to repair the Edosian Freighter?" Trip said as he sat down and the porter placed his plate in front of him. The plate held scrambled eggs, bacon and pancakes. Trip looked up at Archer. Archer smiled saying, "I figured you may be in the mood for that this morning. You need a big breakfast, heard you skipped lunch the last two days."

"You been keeping tabs on me Jon?" Tucker grinned as he picked up the syrup and slathered it on the pancakes.

"Actually yes. I like to keep an eye on my senior staff and make sure they are all good. That and your my friend Trip, I tend to worry about you." Archer's response made Trip smile, it had been awhile since Archer expressed his feelings of any kind. T'Pol was good for him.

"Commander Tucker do you think our technology is compatible?" T'Pol interjected, "I do realize that although the coils serve the same function will they fit?"

"I maybe able to get it rigged someway." Trip laughed slightly, "I am the best engineer in the fleet."

"And not the most humble." T'Pol responds in her dry humor she has been known for. Trip knows she is joking and he appreciates it. Faking hurt Trip shoots back "I am humble."

Archer shakes his head as he laughs. "Alright you two, I need some options here." Archer rotates his neck, continuing," I don't see the harm in you using one of our extra warp coils Trip. I was thinking about having a survey team to go down planet side to take readings to try and find that odd power signature. Any suggestions?"

"Ensign Matthews is a geologist as well as Lt. Adams whose background in both archaeology and geology would be an asset." T'Pol answers as she sips her broth from her spoon.

"Crewman Andrews, she has a background in radiation and geothermal energy. I think we should put some MACOs with the survey team just in case, "Trip adds.

"How about Lt. Sato as an after thought, in case they find some languages inscribed there. Also I want you to go down there T'Pol, not just as some one in charge but you have several expertise that could help out." Archer looks up, "I want the survey team to take no longer than 4 hours total, with 30 minute check-ins." He rotates his neck again, breathing in deeply. His expression doesn't show any pain but he is. T'Pol knows and can sense it. "Commander Reed will be in charge while you are down on the surface, Trip go ahead after breakfast and get that warp coil repaired."

"Understood," both answer as Archer gets up, smiles as he leaves the room. Trip looks over at T'Pol with concern for his friend,"How is he really?"

"T'Pol swallows, "He is doing as well as anyone can I believe." Trip knows T'Pol's emotions are close to the surface, "If anyone can beat this T'Pol he can, after all he beat death twice before. He has a knack for defying the odds."

"What if he can't this time?" T'Pol looked at Trip, her face was unemotional but her eyes betrayed her. Trip looks at her carefully, feeling her pain.

"He will T'Pol, he has a lot to live for." Trip puts on a brave face for his friend and former lover."I take it he is having you on the planet so you don't worry as much then."

"We discussed it yes," T'Pol confirmed.

Archer walked out of the mess hall and to the nearest comm system, "Major Kimura meet me in my ready room in 10 minutes."

Archer walked to the bridge to see Alpha shift on duty, Major Kimura standing near the communications center. The Captain smiled inwardly, he knew the Major and Sato had just started a relationship not too long ago. He actually had a private meeting with the Major to let him know that the Captain was watching and he needed to treat Lt. Sato well. The Major understood and smiled, that conversation was a week ago.

Even though he wasn't much on military protocols of announcing a senior member on the bridge, Major Kimura was. "Captain on Deck." Before anyone could react the Captain said "as you were, Major please follow me."

Five minutes later the Major was standing in front of the Captain's desk at parade rest. "Relax Major take a seat." Archer implied , motioning to the Major and the chair in front of him,"Don't worry Major this isn't another talk about Lt Sato." The Major smirked slightly as he sat in the chair that was offered. "What may I help you with Sir?"

Archer wasn't use to the decorum of the Major yet. Master Sergeant McKenzie and Archer came to an understanding. "Please Major call me Captain. I work for a living." It was a joke the Major again smirked at. "I need three MACO's to accompany a survey team to the planet's surface for no more than six hours."

"Sergeant Cole, Corporals Chang and McCammon are good soldiers," Major Kimura responded , "How do you want them armed?"

"I'm not expecting trouble but have them with Phase Rifles and a personal weapon." Archer gets up and motions for the Major to follow him to the door, "By the way did you and Lt. Sato ask Commander Tucker to that poker game this week?"

"Yes sir," The Major smiled, "He seemed grateful."

"Good, good how about Sgt Cole?" Archer smiled as he said that.

"She knows as well."

"Is she going to attend?"

"Yes Sir she loves to play poker."

Both men laughed as they left the ready room. Captain Archer left the bridge with the Major, one going to the MACO's area and one toward Sick Bay. Before Archer left though he had gestured for Commander Reed to take the bridge.

**Next time on Enterprise...**

T'Pol knew she deserved the stare from Sgt Amanda Cole

T'Pol yelled at herself in her head. {_Jonathan? Ashayam? Please answer me._} She was losing her emotional control...She bolted from the shuttle, up the stairs and as she was about to open the bay door she is met by three MACO's who tried to detain her. In her frenzy she didn't think, only reacted. Within 10 seconds all three were on the ground unconscious.

**...**

**Hope you all continue reading. The next chapter maybe a bit long.**


	8. Don't mess with the Vulcan

Authors note: it seems I am having issues with my auto-correct on a few words. Also TY for the continued support. I do hope I am keeping you all interested so far. As for those who wonder "What about Trip?" I promise he will be taken care of. *laughs evilly*

I do not own anything...

**Previously on Enterprise...**

Surak died as a result of radiation sickness as he stood at Mount Seleya.

Archaeological records indicate that a devastating air strike, with neutron bombs employed, killed the one million inhabitants of the city and turned it into the ruined _"City of Shadows"_**. **

**Now on Enterprise...**

Archer arrived in sickbay dreading what was about to happen. It was time for his first round of treatments. He was aware that the neutron beams would target the growth though would cause him agonizing pain. Inwardly he sighed, he'd been tortured before this couldn't be worse. Could it?

"Doctor I'm here like a good boy." Archer often hid his fears behinds walls that could be seen as anger, sarcasm, or sometimes witty banter. It was his self defense mechanism, perhaps that was why it took so long for him to admit certain things.

Doctor Phlox knew the self defenses of the Captain well. He had known this man for six years and in

that time Phlox had witnessed the victories and the defeats of this human. Archer proved Phlox wrong on a few occasions. Archer reminded him of an old Earth verse from a book that some revered as a holy object. It went something like "_For we wrestle not against flesh and blood, but against principalities, against powers, against the rulers of the darkness of this world, against spiritual wickedness in high places_." Captain Archer embodied this within his convictions. Phlox had often wondered what the captain believed or what his faith was. Earth was one of the few planets he knew that possessed so many forms of spiritual worship, but unlike most Earth was able to maintain peace. Though in Earth's history there was so much turmoil over the different belief systems a holy war seemed the only conclusion. "I'm glad you have kept our appointment." Phlox smiled that disconcerting smile.

"How long will this take Doctor?" Archer was anxious, then Phlox saw something incredible. Archer shifted from what seemed like nervous, high strung energy into a calm. It had looked as if his emotions were a tornado then it became what could be described as the tornado dispersed. His eyes closed as he inhaled then opened his eyes. They were calm, at peace, focused and hopeful. Phlox then heard something escape from Archer's mouth, "**Kahlil Gibran** "

Archer's mind was full of turmoil, a torrent of unbridled emotions when he entered sickbay. He was angry at the betrayal of his body, he was hurting, he had felt lost. That was when he heard a whisper in the back of his mind {"_The deeper that sorrow carves into your being, the more joy you can contain. Is not the cup that holds your wine the very cup that was burned in the potter's oven? And is not the lute that soothes your spirit, the very wood that was hollowed with knives? When you are joyous, look deep into your heart and you shall find it is only that which has given you sorrow that is giving you joy. When you are sorrowful look again in your heart, and you shall see in truth that you are weeping for that which has been your delight." _} As Archer new the quote that was said in T'Pol's voice he said the name of the person who said it. He felt calm, at peace and centered. {_You are not alone Ashayam} (beloved)__. "_I apologize Phlox I didn't mean to sound testy. I wasn't sure I could do this but now I know I can_."_

"Interesting." Phlox looked stunned, "How far have you and Commander T'Pol's bond progressed?"

"Who says we have one?" Archer looked at Phlox. He walked over to the bio-bed.

Phlox smiled as he followed the Captain. The procedure lasted for one hour, the entire time Archer had his eyes closed. He was relaxed, his medical readings were stable across the board.

T'Pol was in the shuttle bay as she felt the torrential, unbridled turmoil from Jonathan Archer. It had been there under the surface for days after they found out of his illness. She was alone as she entered the shuttle. T'Pol sat on a chair and closed her eyes. She could tell the torrent was there like the emotions of a Vulcan. She felt the fear, she felt the anger, the betrayal that Jonathan Archer felt from his body. They were the same feelings she felt when she was diagnosed with Pa'nar Syndrome, and the Kae'at K'lasa (mind-rape) from Tolaris. She felt those emotions, the force of them would have overwhelmed her had it not been for Archer. His touch soothed her, his friendship helped her to trust again. Though the causes were different the results felt the same. She reached for her _Ashayam_'s mind, then she was there, his mind's eye. She was within the eye of the storm so to speak. The imagery of his mindscape was powerful. The raw power of this man, he was almost like a force of nature. She reached out and caressed the psychic self of her love. She mind-spoke {_Feel at peace Ashayam. You are not alone._} She embraced his soul and whispered {_Do you remember what you told me the last night you were on Vulcan?_} She heard him answer her, the storm began to dissipate. His mind spoke to her {_Yes_.} She continued holding onto his beautiful soul as she said without words spoken aloud {"_The deeper that sorrow carves into your being, the more joy you can contain. Is not the cup that holds your wine the very cup that was burned in the potter's oven? And is not the lute that soothes your spirit, the very wood that was hollowed with knives? When you are joyous, look deep into your heart and you shall find it is only that which has given you sorrow that is giving you joy. When you are sorrowful look again in your heart, and you shall see in truth that you are weeping for that which has been your delight." _} She felt the storm die and the calm surround her. She heard Archer say the person who said the quote **Kahlil Gibran**. Again she said {_You are not alone Ashayam_} As she opened her eyes she realized she was not alone either. Standing in the door of the shuttle pod stood Sgt Amanda Cole staring at her.

Last time Sgt Cole saw T'Pol, Cole was a corporal three years back. T'Pol remembers all to well. Before either of them can say anything they are joined by the rest of the away team. Lt. Sato sits next to T'Pol smiling over at Sgt Cole "You up for the game tonight Amanda?"

"Yes I'm looking forward to it. I am so ready to take..."Sgt Cole stops in mid sentence. "I'm looking forward to it."

"If you are both referring to the card game tonight allow me to say good luck." T'Pol spoke up, she knew about the weekly card game in the MACO's training area, after all she suggested it to Lt. Sato.

Hoshi Sato smiled a little more but then noticed Amanda Cole's stare. It was like ice, and the target was Commander T'Pol. Sato didn't know the reason for the glare but she was determined to find out.

T'Pol understood Sgt Cole's stare and she knew she deserved it, after all T'Pol had sabotaged Trip's and Amanda's chance to get together. She wasn't proud of things she did when under the influence of the Trellium. After she looked back, T'Pol hated herself for her weakness, hated her addiction. The Vulcan science officer only took Trip to bed because she did not want to be alone in her misery. It wasn't because she truly wanted Commander Tucker, she had wanted _her_ Captain. The only reason she had agreed to help Tucker with neuropressure was because of Phlox insisting the captain needed his engineer to ensure the mission. Thinking back on the situation one would feel as though she was manipulated into a situation through what she felt for _her_ Captain. Phlox knew this attraction and used it to help Tucker sleep better. T'Pol had asked why not use a sleeping agent, Phlox had said Tucker was genetically dis-positioned to become an addict. For a time after T'Pol had beaten her addiction she refused to speak to Phlox except when it came to ship business or when it came to anything that had to do with _her_ Jonathan or anything that was his, such as Porthos. She eventually relented this belief realizing she was more to blame than Phlox had been. She forgave Phlox, but she still did not confine in him as she did before the experience.

T'Pol knew she deserved the stare from Sgt Amanda Cole, she wanted to explain to the young woman though she found it difficult. While deep in thought T'Pol felt _her Ashayam_ undergoing his first treatment. She inhaled deeply expelling her previous thoughts, allowing his strength to wash over her as she sent him her calm. It was odd how quickly their bond developed the strength to feel each other at the distance she was now. She looked to the front of the shuttle pod to see the desert and mountain terrain of the planet coming into view. {_"I sense a great bond between you. A bond of trust and respect. But also a bond of friendship. I think it bodes well for the future relations of our two peoples."} _V'Lar's voice echoed in T'Pol's head, inwardly she smiles {_How right you were V'Lar._}

That thought though was interrupted when she heard Lt. Adams voiced something, "According to the scans of the rock strata it appears whatever is there is around 250,000 years old. That means if it was a civilization there, they may have been in space while early humans began to communicate with symbols—with evidence of the oldest known 'crayons'."

T'Pol didn't know what he mean by the term crayons, so she asked,"Crayons?"

Lt. Adams looked over to his commanding officer to see an arched eye brow. She had a look that seemed to relay she didn't understand the term, "Faceted sticks and chunks of pigment." He made his explanation short and to the point, not to show insult but to show Commander T'Pol respect. He found that the shortest, most direct line of communication with any Vulcan was best. He understood the need of Vulcan logic and their need to not produce 'small talk'.

T'Pol slightly bowed her head in his acknowledgment,"Thank you for your clarification Lieutenant."

"We are coming up to the landing area now Commander." Corporal Chang was at the controls of the shuttle, it was he who spoke.

T'Pol nodded in response, then she did something that surprised most of the people on board, "Sgt Cole how would you want to proceed with security of the away team while we are on planet?" It was a surprise due to the fact most would have assumed as a Vulcan T'Pol would call all the shots. To T'Pol it was a logical question, she was once part of the security directorate on Vulcan but it was Sgt Cole who was in charge of the safety of the away team. She wanted to see what Sgt Cole thought. She wanted her involved to see what type of person Cole was.

Cole responded, not showing her own surprise, "Since this is an alien environment I suggest that we do not separate to thinly. If we have to split up and there is an even number of us I would suggest the two geologists be placed on separate teams, Lt. Sato should stay close to myself and you Commander. Corporals Chang and McCammon can stay with Lt. Adams and Crewman Andrews, McCammon has a background in linguistics while Chang is versed in nuclear, chemical, radiation and chemical dangers. That would leave Lt. Sato, Ensign Matthews, yourself and I in another group. I know that you have the expertise in several sciences and security protocols. As the commander of this away team and your placement within the command structure of Enterprise your safety is my responsibility Ma'am." Sgt Cole rattled the information easily, showing her MACO discipline.

T'Pol nodded, "I agree with most of your assessment. We will follow your security advice if we split up into teams." T'Pol looks at the rest of the away team, "This is only an assessing mission, we should not have to wonder too far. If you feel you need to; make sure to inform myself, Lt. Sato or Sgt Cole through the communicators. We will land and begin scans taking no longer than a total of 3 hours. I want regular check-ins every 20 minutes. Lt. Sato I want you to communicate to the ship every thirty minutes on our progress. I would like the scans as thorough as possible but I also would like to make as quick as possible and as safe as possible. You see anything that you would call unusual I wish to be informed."

All things were moving smoothly with the away team on the planet for the last two hours. According to the readings there seemed to be a power source but was not as accessible as one would have hoped. Lt Sato decided since she was not really needed she walked up to T'Pol to speak with her. They were not really friends but more than just co-workers. T'Pol had kept a distance but always seemed to look out for the younger woman. It was almost motherly at times. To Sato it made since, after all Archer was like her second father and T'Pol was the second in command so that made her the mother to Archer's father. "Commander may I speak to you freely?"

T'Pol eyed the young woman, a twinkle seems to appear in her eyes. Sato noticed the look and smiled slightly. It was like a welcoming look from an approving parent. "You may...Hoshi." The reference to Sato's first name insured the young woman's ease into a conversation. T'Pol had learned that with each person on the bridge they required slightly different tactics to interact with. Commander Reed liked things to be by the book, but sought acceptance that he did not gain from his parents. That was why he tried so hard to please the Captain. He was akin to a **sa-bath** or nephew. Commander Tucker was a friend, a good friend and he needed to spoken to as an equal and he was like a brother to Archer. He was Archer's **t'hy'la; **although t'hy'la could mean love or soulmate it was also reserved for terms like brother, blood brother, good friend. Vulcans believed in friendship and those who had close connection that helped influence the shape of that person was something akin to a soulmate, but not within what a human would call romantic. Lt Michaels seemed not to need a lot of attention, he was like a** cousin** who was independent. He observed everything as if he was an outsider, yet knowing things only family would know. Sato was like the** Ko-fu** or daughter to Archer. T'Pol had to admit she felt the same way for an odd reason. Sato had that quality. Phlox was like a **sa-kuk** or uncle. Enterprise was a family and T'Pol seemed to be the mother to Archer's father.

"May I ask why it seems the Sgt Cole has a problem with you?" Hoshi Sato did not stutter, it showed how far the young woman had come.

"It may be of a personal matter,"T'Pol paused, "Hoshi." That was a sign to Sato. It showed her that although it was personal, T'Pol wanted to speak of the subject, she just didn't know how."

"I understand Comm.." Sato corrected herself, "T'Pol" Sato wanted to show the commander that it was okay if she wanted speak to her in confidence, "I'm just concerned it may interfere with other things."

T'Pol looked at her "ko-fu" and breathed deeply, "It has to do while we were within the Expanse. She and Commander Tucker seemed to have been starting to develop an attachment to each other. I interfered for selfish reasons."

Sato knew about the rumors of the ship during that time, the ones that had said there was something going on between T'Pol and Tucker. She didn't put much faith into those rumors, after all there was a rumor that she and Commander Reed had something going on or she and Phlox. That was before Phlox and Cutler had begun a relationship. Sato thought that Archer and T'Pol had something going on, especially with how Captain Archer acted under the influence of those alien spores on that planet where He, Sato, and Reed had transformed into another species. Archer took T'Pol intending to be her mate. It showed how he wanted T'Pol even if the Xindi mission made him colder. Then though there was Elizabeth. The thought of Elizabeth had hurt Sato because she felt the pain of a lost child and sympathized with her friends. She saw it had torn Tucker apart and she witnessed a change in T'Pol. T'Pol mourned but in the Vulcan way, Archer had been there for her to help console her as he was there all those years ago when Sato was just barely 17 and she had miscarried her child. It was something many people never knew, nor that she shared. She told T'Pol about it soon after Elizabeth died. "Interfered?"

T'Pol looked down somewhat as she continued."I was emotionally overwhelmed and could not reason well. I felt alone and was in pain. Commander Tucker had felt severe lose as well. I did not feel as alone. When he began to not feel alone with Sgt Cole I interfered so as to keep the Commander as a companion in shared misery. Things happened that we both decided should not have, by then it was too late."

Sato was surprised at how T'Pol had explained it. It wasn't really how T'Pol said the words, that was a Vulcan's speech pattern. It was how. Sato could understand the pain and regret that was there under the mask of the famous Vulcan stoic denouement. "Oh," after a pause, "maybe you could discuss that with the Sgt and wipe the slate clean."

"Perhaps that is something that will be needed. Thank you for listening Hoshi." T'Pol genuinely needed to explain it to someone before she confronted Sgt Cole. Though she would not readily admit it, she was glad that Hoshi was the sounding board. Then she did something that she saw Archer do on several occasions. As she walked past Sato she placed her hand on Sato's shoulder to show the young woman that T'Pol appreciated the talk from her adopted "ko-fu".

T'Pol walked over to Sgt Cole and notices the body language radiate from the human female. Early in her observations of humans she had learned the nuances of body language. Many species used nearly 70% of the communication from body language. It could be subtle or obvious. Humans were obvious. "Sgt Cole I would like to clear the air between you and I. Would you care to speak in private?"

"May I speak frankly Commander?" The sound of Cole's voice was controlled but there was a tone of animosity mixed within the words.

"You may unless you wish to demean myself. You can do that in a private conversation after I have spoken what I 'feel' I need to express." T'Pol implied as she motioned toward the shuttle pod.

Sgt Cole followed the Commander to the shuttle. Once in T'Pol closed the door after making sure no one was there. As the hatch sealed T'Pol turned to see Sgt Cole standing tensely."Sgt Cole I would like to give you an apology and though I would like you to accept it, I realize you may not." Cole still stayed tense but was willing to listen, "I am sorry for interfering with you and Commander Tucker's blooming relationship. It was unfair to you and him. If there was a way I could correct that I would try. During that time there were a few things I would have changed. You told me of your feelings and Tucker told me of his toward you, it was a confidence that I blatantly corrupted. "

Sgt Amanda Cole was stunned at the apology coming from the Vulcan standing only a few feet from her. She had heard Vulcans were not ones that admitted when they could be wrong. For T'Pol to try and apologize was something took Cole off balance. She didn't know what to say. She still felt anger at this woman and though she didn't hate her, Sgt Cole did not like her either. Even with that, Cole felt herself relax slightly. There was only one word she could say, "Why?"

T'Pol saw Sgt Cole relax slightly as she had asked that one simple word that could mean so much. "I was emotionally overwhelmed and could not reason well. I felt alone and was in pain. Commander Tucker had felt severe lose as well. I did not feel as alone. When he began to not feel alone with you I interfered so as to keep the Commander as a companion in shared misery. Things happened that we both decided should not have, by then it was too late. The damage was done and in my way I used the commander for selfish reasons. I am not proud of that Sgt Cole."

"It was only once you slept with him?" Cole asked in shock, her mind reeled slightly at hearing the confession.

"Yes." T'Pol said softly. Her sins were laid bare.

"Did you want more from him?" It was a reasonable question, T'Pol wanted to have Cole understand and if those questions were to help she would answer them. Mostly it was not because T'Pol cared about herself, she wanted to clear the air for Commander Tucker- her friend.

"No. The one I wanted to be with was unavailable and so my first experience was with Commander Tucker." T'Pol offered more information than she normally did.

"Trip was your first?" Cole was surprised.

"Yes." T'Pol was only willing to say this and not delve into the mating habits of her species.

"May I ask you about you and Commander Tucker's child that was created by the colony of Terra Prime?" Cole had become softer in her voice. She actually had felt sorry for hearing about the death of Elizabeth. She knew it would hurt Trip but she never considered what T'Pol had felt. After all, every organic creature had emotions, it was part of the evolutionary process. That was what she had learned from a course she took on Evolutionary psychology. Evolutionary psychology is an approach to the psychological sciences in which principles and results drawn from evolutionary biology, cognitive science, anthropology, and neuroscience are integrated with the rest of psychology of a sentient species. An evolutionary perspective leads one to view the mind as a crowded zoo of evolved, domain-specific programs. Each is functionally specialized for solving a different adaptive problem that arose during hominid evolutionary history, such as face recognition, foraging, mate choice, heart rate regulation, sleep management, or predator vigilance, and each is activated by a different set of cues from the environment. But the existence of all these microprograms itself creates an adaptive problem: Programs that are individually designed to solve specific adaptive problems could, if simultaneously activated, deliver outputs that conflict with one another, interfering with or nullifying each other's functional products. For example, sleep and flight from a predator require mutually inconsistent actions, computations, and physiological states. It is difficult to sleep when your heart and mind are racing with fear, and this is no accident: disastrous consequences would ensue if proprioceptive cues were activating sleep programs at the same time that the sight of a stalking lion was activating ones designed for predator evasion. To avoid such consequences, the mind must be equipped with superordinate programs that override some programs when others are activated. Furthermore, many adaptive problems are best solved by the simultaneous activation of many different _components_of the cognitive architecture, such that each component assumes one of several alternative states. Emotions are such programs. To behave functionally according to evolutionary standards, the mind's many subprograms need to be orchestrated so that their joint product at any given time is functionally coordinated, rather than cacophonous and self-defeating. This coordination is accomplished by a set of superordinate programs - the emotions. They are adaptations that have arisen in response to the adaptive problem of mechanism orchestration. It wasn't a stretch to know Vulcans had emotions, they just were able to suppress them better than most.

T'Pol had frozen at the mention of her daughter."I would prefer not too but if you insist."

"How did Terra Prime get you and Trip's DNA scans?" Cole asked trying to keep the conversation from turning into something that was more difficult.

"It was theorized that they gained them through their agents in star fleet. They also may have had agents on Enterprise. No one knows for sure." T'Pol tried to stay analytically. These were questions she asked herself more than once and found no answer.

Sgt Cole saw the look in T'Pol's eyes and her body language. To be an effective soldier in a combat situation one needed to know how to read body language. It helped a soldier to survive. "I apologize for stirring up things you wish to not think about Commander. It wasn't my intention." Amanda Cole stopped for a moment then and an old idea popped into her head and continued without thinking, "What if it wasn't a spy on board that got your DNA? What if it was gotten from that alien that messed with the officer's heads. The reports said she was telepathic and was able to overwhelm even your shields. What if she was able to gleam the information of your sexual encounter with Commander Tucker?" Cole asked bombarding T'Pol with a sudden influx of questions.

"The alien that you refer to worked for the Xindi. It is unknown how the colony of Terra Prime gathered their information." T'Pol felt her emotions bubble but was able to calm them.

"I am sorry Commander. It was not my intention to hurt you over your child." Cole felt like a heel for her sudden outflow of questions.

"It is accepted and understood that you would have questions. I am trying to be as open with you as I can." T'Pol was successful in suppressing her feelings, that were not as raw as they had been the previous year. "Is the bridge able to be rebuilt Sgt Cole?" The question was asked to show Sgt Cole she was willing to work on any form of positive relationship of any type.

"Commander T'Pol I can't say that I can, at present, forgive you for what has happened in the past but I am willing to work toward a good professional relationship with you. Thank you for explaining yourself, I know you didn't have to." Sgt Amanda Cole placed her hand up in the standard 'V' sign to show her respect. "Peace and long life Commander T'Pol." It was something she had learned from former Ambassador Savol.

"Live long and prosper Sgt Amanda Cole," T'Pol replied in response.

Commander Tucker and his team of engineers had finally replaced the Edosian's warp coil with one of the extra parts from Enterprise. It took four hours but it was worth it. They just had to test it now, but before they did Tucker wanted to go over every connection with the Edosian engineer. Normally Tucker found other engineers' to be possessive of their "engines" but he found the Edosian chief engineer, Drex Ka Nub to be rather enjoyable. The Edosian had an optimistic view and a happy attitude. It was hard to believe that Drex was 175 years old, had two children and been married for over 85 years.

"Charles, This one is ready to begin testing the connections." Drex Ka Nub related as he climbed up the ladder to see Tucker scanning the last connection.

"Drex please call me Trip, we are friends." Trip laughed as he closed his calibration device.

An animated emote showed on Drex's face at the word friend. It was one of joy which lightened Trip's heart. "Then Trip we are complete on this end. Are you ready to begin the testing?"

"Yep, let's get'er done," Trip agreed as he walked to the ladder. The tests seemed to collaborate the warp coil would hold the pressures of the engine's energy output. Then something showed on the sensor readings. It was some sort of power drain but within normal parameters. Tucker though wanted to make sure. He didn't want all of their work blow up in everyone's faces so to speak. It took another two hours to find the drain. It appeared that one of the conduits was pulling a little more power than expected. He wanted to replace it with a slightly high rated conduit. That took his and the Edosian repair crew another hour. It was 1800 by the time Tucker called it quits after retesting the engines and warp coil. The Edosians could now leave orbit of the planet under their own power with a maximum speed of warp 4.7 which was better than before.

After Captain Archer's first treatment had ended he left sickbay making his way to his room. He fell to his bed to rest and allowed the hum of the ship to lull him to sleep. While he slept he had a strange dream that seemed like it was more real than anything. He stood in a while room, dressed in a white one piece suit that held his form snug. He felt as though he was in some form of leotard. In front of him stood what appeared to be a humanoid being made of energy.

"Do not fear Captain Archer I mean you no harm." The energy form spoke but Archer heard it in his mind.

"Where am I?" Archer asked, he had wondered if he was speaking to a time displaced being at first, then he thought better of it. Perhaps it was a dimensional being.

"We are in a place called the in-between. It is a place that all can access, mainly through dreams. To answer another question, No this is not a dream."

"Who are you? What is your species?" Archer wanted to know.

"I come from a species that was once like you but over time we evolved into energy beings. We are called Douwd Captain Archer." The being seemed to hold a high respect for Archer, though Archer didn't understand way.

"Do I know you somehow?" Archer felt as though he could feel a familiar way about this being that called itself a Douwd. Archer felt a wave that could be related to a pleasure of recognition.

"I did not realize you were bonded to Commander T'Pol Captain Archer," the Douwd responded as if it could sense another presence. "Whenever this happen, It may cause unforeseen circumstances. Yet you both are good people and deserve happiness. Always try to find that." With that statement Archer knew he felt the presence before, he knew this being knew him. The Douwd knew Commander T'Pol but did not know of the relationship that they were involved in. That meant someone on his crew that he interacted with everyday, but not too familiar.

"Captain do not worry who you think I could be. Just know that I want to help you." The Douwd said these words and Archer knew he was telling the truth.

"Help me with what?"

"Your illness. I can heal you if you wish. I am not sure that the treatments you are participating in will help you."

"Did you help us earlier when that star was about to explode?" Archer had to know. There was nothing else that it could be.

"I piggy backed an energy signature so to speak Captain. If I did not only the Edosians would have been safe."

"Do you know what that signature was?" Archer was ever the explorer wanting to find answers.

"Let us just say that there are races far older in the galaxy who wish to protect the Edosian people and this galaxy from something beyond. So Captain Archer do you wish my help?"

"Yes I do. Thank you." Archer felt a profound sense of being small at that moment. His race had so much to learn and that was what he wanted. Humans evolved from a primate species no longer known on Earth. Though close genetically to chimpanzees and other primates they were not from them. It took at least 2 million years to become what most call modern human, surviving many trials. They had many wars, faced several diseases, almost killing themselves yet they survived. They sought the stars and found them. To explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations, to boldly go where no man has gone before. "By the way will I remember this?"

"Perhaps as a dream Captain." The Douwd's voice seemed familiar.

Archer awakens, noticing 3 hours has past. "That was some dream." Archer got up slowly, trying to figure out why T'Pol sounded as if she were in a panic, he had never heard her ever like that except on the Selena. {_T'Pol_?}

{_Jonathan!?_} T'Pol's voice in his head felt relief, {_I have tried to reach you several times as we left the planet. I could not feel you at all!_}

{_What do you mean?_} Archer looked quizzically at nothing. He got up to walk toward his door only to have it open from an override code.

Before he can say anything T'Pol hugs him in the door way. She was breathing heavy as if she ran from the shuttle bay.

10 minutes earlier...

T'pol looked as if she were in a panic as they neared the ship. Her breathing had increased dramatically the closer the shuttlepod got to the ship from the planet's atmosphere. Hoshi noticed T'Pol's normal calm fluctuate to fear in her eyes. At first T'Pol showed no real signs of her sheer panic but that changed as the shuttle came into the bay. She looked over at the door, her hands began to slightly shake. "Commander are you alright?" Sato asked, unfortunately T'Pol did not answer.

"How much longer Corporal?" T'Pol's voice cracked less than she thought but it was audible.

"2 minutes Commander," Corporal Chang replied. "We are lining up for the loading arm to grab us."

Those two minutes felt like an eternity as she continued searching for Archer in her mind. {_Ashayam?!}_{_Please answer me!_} She knew he had yet to learn to produce a mind shield and even then a bondmate could still feel the other. {Was he dead?} The thought terrorized her, no if something like that happened Phlox would have called the shuttle or the bridge. She could not hold her wall against her own emotions much longer.{No! I can't accept that!}

Sgt Cole could not understand why Commander T'Pol was acting like she was. She had never seen any Vulcan act like this. She touched Corporal McCammon on the shoulder then motioned to her wrist. It was a sign for the co-pilot to use his wrist keyboard to text a message to the Major. He quickly typed

[Shuttle bay, E2A losing it. Possible situation] (E2A would be Enterprise 2nd in command actual meaning commander T'Pol)

{Calm down, Jonathan is alright. Allow the calm. You are the eye of the storm!} T'Pol yelled at herself in her head. {_Jonathan? Ashayam? Please answer me._} She was losing her emotional control. She couldn't focus, she wasn't prepared to lose him. She couldn't feel him at all through there new link. It had proven strong earlier, even if he were unconscious or incapacitated she could feel him. She felt her hand tighten into a fist as she stood up facing the shuttle pod door. Everyone on the shuttle pod eyed their Commander. The Commander that normally was the epitome of calm and logic. Sato was worried, she knew if T'Pol went berserk there wasn't much many could do. Vulcans were three to five times stronger than a human weight lifter, their reflexes three times as fast as a pilots. On top of that T'Pol was a master in Suus Mahna, a Vulcan Martial art though similar to a cross of Tia Chi, Wu Shu and Jujitsu it can take 60 years to master.

"Commander is everything alright?" Lt Sato asks once more. T'Pol looks over to Sato, her look is one of dread. T'Pol then says in a low and broken voice in Vulcan, "I can not feel him."

"Feel who?" Sato replied in Vulcan trying to get T'Pol to settle down and focus. She could tell T'Pol was facing the abyss and was about to fall over.

"Jonathan." T'Pol said his name as she felt the shuttle fully dock. She turned back to the door and opened it as quickly as she could. She bolted from the shuttle, up the stairs and as she was about to open the bay door she is met by three MACO's who tried to detain her. In her frenzy she didn't think, only reacted. Within seconds all three were on the ground unconscious. She had weaved meeting the strongest, catching his wrist then moving outward from his outer arm, spinning, touch his shoulder with the Vulcan neck pinch. The second fell just as quick. She ducked his punch, bringing her open palm up, impacting his mid section. He went down as the wind was knocked from him. The third tried to pull his phase rifle but to no avail. She flew with a knee, contacting the last MACO's chest. He reeled back as he fell T'Pol followed up with another neck pinch while in midair, knocking him out. The speed was incredible. It lasted no more than 10 seconds. Sgt Cole had just made it up the steps from the shuttle. Sato just poked out her head to witness the last man falling to the ground. T'Pol was running down the hall. Yelling in her mind to Archer.

"Did that just happen?" Asked Corporal Chang as he made it to the down MACO's. They were not badly injured just incapacitated. Sgt Cole went after T'Pol only to hear Sato yell at her. "Belay that Sergeant that is an order!" Sgt Cole stopped to see Lt Sato tap the communication panel. "Sato to Reed!"

"Reed here." The voice came over the com panel.

"Commander Reed, Track Commander T'Pol she seems to have lost it. She just disabled 3 MACO's in 10 seconds. Do not have any MACO engage unless you want more to go down. Where is Captain Archer?"

"He's in his quarters Lt. Sato." The English accent coming in clear.

"Make the way clear Commander please!" Sato turned to Sgt Cole, "Everyone else stay here!" then began running to the lift. Cole right behind her.

{Jonathan!?} T'Pol's voice in his head felt relief, {_I have tried to reach you several times as we left the planet. I could not feel you at all!_}

{_What do you mean?_} Archer looked quizzically at nothing. He gets up to walk toward his door only to have it open from an override code.

Before he can say anything T'Pol hugs him in the door way. She was breathing heavy as had she ran from the shuttle bay. They stayed like that for a minute or more, she refused to break it. {_Your here, Your alive_!}

"Easy T'Pol, I'm alright." Archer pulled T'Pol away to look at her in her eyes. He placed his hands on her shoulders, "I'm here Ashayama." T'Pol felt the calm and allowed it to wash over her. Archer quelled her torrent and allowed it to settle to a gentle breeze. Sato and Cole witnessed the entire transaction. "I think I need to be assigned to our quarters or the brig Jon..."She stopped, "Captain."

His forehead drew in, his eyes squarely looked at her, "Why?"

"I assaulted three MACO's to get here." T'Pol looked down at his chest, unable to look at Archer in the eyes.

Cole lent over to Sato and asked "What does Ashayama mean?"

Sato, still somewhat stunned at what had occurred within the last 15 minutes, said "It is a term of endearment. It means beloved as in romantic feelings for a.."Sato's eyes widened "Oh shit."

"What?" Cole was digesting the information she just heard.

"Bonded Mate." Sato puts her hand over her mouth, her eyes wide with surprise as her genius intellect makes the connections.

"Bonded Mate? Is that like a girlfriend or boyfriend?" Sgt Cole was still trying to absorb everything that took place within the last quarter of an hour, from the shuttle before it docked to now.

"No. As in married." Sato whispers trying to hold in a yell.

"What?!" Cole exclaims, bringing T'Pol and Archer's attention to both the Lieutenant and the Sergeant. Sato turned and commanded the Sergeant to follow. Once they were down the corridor out of sight of the Captain's door Sato turns to Sgt Cole "You are not to say a word of this until you speak to your CO with me present. Understood!" Sgt Cole saw for the second time in less than 4 minutes Lt. Sato slip into command mode. The Sergeant complied.


	9. reprecussions

I had mentioned that an author called Lieutenant'slady inspired an idea in the story well here it begins.

**Previously on Enterprise...**

"Since you have served on this ship Commander T'Pol with an excellent record this mishap will not be placed in your record. However you will have to be restricted to your {_Our_} quarters for one week. I doubt this ship could handle any more time without you. The time you may leave your {_our_} quarters is when you go eat or if you have to go to sickbay. You will have an escort at all times when you leave your {_Our_} quarters. Also you are to give an apology to the three MACO's you disabled."

"What?" Cole was digesting the information she just heard. "Bonded Mate." Sato puts her hand over her mouth, her eyes wide with surprise as her genius intellect makes the connections.

She bolted from the shuttle, up the stairs and as she was about to open the bay door she is met by three MACO's who tried to detain her. In her frenzy she didn't think, only reacted.

She had weaved meeting the strongest, catching his wrist then moving outward from his outer arm, spinning, touch his shoulder with the Vulcan neck pinch. The second fell just as quick. She ducked his punch, bringing her open palm up, impacting his mid section. He went down as the wind was knocked from him. The third tried to pull his phase rifle but to no avail. She flew with a knee, contacting the last MACO's chest. He reeled back as he fell T'Pol followed up with another neck pinch while in midair, knocking him out.

Now on Enterprise...

In sickbay Archer had consented to new scans from Doctor Phlox. At the time he thought he was right that someone had healed him, yet as he had walked to sick bay doubt crept in. T'Pol had gone with him and true to his word Archer escorted her to sick bay. Perhaps Archer dreamed it all and he was becoming delusional. That still didn't explain why T'Pol could not since them through the newly formed bond. T'Pol stood near him as he entered the scanner, Doctor Phlox pushed some buttons and observed the scanner. 30 minutes later Archer sat on the edge of a bio-bed, T'Pol standing near him. The Doctor's eyes betrayed his surprise.

"Captain," The Doctor waited for a moment, "This dream you had. Can you describe it?"

"I just remember a white room and this energy being. It felt as though I knew him though." Archer said looking over toward T'Pol {_How are you holding up?_}

{_I am fine Jonathan. I am only worried for you_.} T'Pol wanted to touch him, but felt that it was not a good time. She was not still accustomed to being openly affectionate, specially in front of Doctor Phlox.

{_Would you like time to be alone T'Pol?_}, Archer asked her. He felt her feelings of being uncomfortable. T'Pol felt the deep-burning love he had for her and his concern for her, when it was he who needed care. She remembered he was always self-sacrificing like when Trip and Hoshi were infected with that silicon based virus. He took off his protective suit and told Phlox the ship needed a doctor more than a captain. She remembered when things looked hopeless. She saw everything on the monitor and had to turn her back to it so she won't have to watch Archer die like Trip and Hoshi. T'Pol had asked Archer to tell Trip she was sorry but Archer thought she wanted to convey her feelings to Trip. She didn't stop him from assuming it, she said thank you to Archer; secretly wanting to tell Archer she loved him. She was afraid then like she is now. {_No Aisha. I want to be with you. I will not allow you to be self sacrificing or shut me out. It would be selfish of you._} She chided him with her logic

"Captain there seems to be an odd reading on your scans that I have double checked." Phlox spoke, contemplating. "Your DIPG seems to have vanished. I want to run more tests to verify it though."

"What?", Archer and T'Pol said in unison.

"How is that possible?" Archer was the first to ask the question. Phlox had not known, all he said was that perhaps Archer had what humans call a guardian angel. T'Pol said nothing as she withdrew into her mind remembering what Archer had said. She believed him, she trusted him, she was more than loyal. He was stubborn, he was loyal, he was hardheaded, he was determined, he was arrogant, he was confidant, he was illogical, he was logical for her. Then what followed was inevitable. Archer told Phlox that he wanted to have T'Pol perform a mind-meld with Archer to see if his dream was real. Phlox looked over to T'Pol as if to ask her permission to say yes or no. He had felt responsible for her foray into emotional discovery with Commander Tucker. He knew of the neuropressure techniques but never realized how personal it truly was. If he had then he would have given Tucker a non-addictive sedative or he should have had it perform in sickbay. It had damaged T'Pol more than she allowed anyone to know. He had not known of her addiction to Trellium-D either. If he had he would never had her "help" Commander Tucker. Phlox knew T'Pol did not trust him as she once did. T'Pol had told him as much. The doctor knew he could be manipulative when he needed to be, after all he was a doctor and had to be at times.

Phlox felt guilty over few matters, one though stood out. Even though he knew T'Pol and Tucker's daughter Elizabeth was genetically created and it caused a link to form between the two, he told them there was nothing he could do. The fact was he could have, choosing not too. Archer though knew that Elizabeth could have lived and argued Phlox over it. Why was the same reason he told Archer during their visit to Valakis. He felt that Elizabeth would cause Tucker and T'Pol to stay together no matter, although he remembered the Enterprise in the Expanse, he could not in right conscience allow that. Nature should be allowed to take its course not forced into something else. He felt guilt because it had hurt T'Pol and Tucker, his friends. If it were any other way he could have done it, he would have. The connection was artificial, the circumstances that led to Elizabeth, forced; not like Archer and T'Pol now. What though gave him the right to make that choice? Only time would tell, perhaps after he was long dead. It didn't explain why Archer knew that Vulcan hybrids were viable. Phlox dismissed the argument as Archer's feeling for T'Pol and wanted her to be happy no matter what.

Now though T'Pol looked at Archer, her hands brought up near his face. Her fingers touching the points of his face "Your mind to my mind, your thoughts to my thoughts. _terau-kashkau-veh-shetau_ " Soon both began the chant of "Your mind to my mind." In the mindscape that was Archer's mind the etherealness of it shifted forming a mountain scape. It looked like the Rocky Mountains but there was something strange, T'Pol noticed, it was Mount Seleya though much larger. Next to the representation of Mount Seleya was another mountain just as large. She looked over the mountains that stood far away. "He is close Commander T'Pol", a voice from behind her sounded. She turned to see a Vulcan male, fitting the description of Surak, standing regally in robes.

"Surak?" T'Pol had to question, she had thought he was removed from Archer and was placed at Mount Seleya.

"Only a shadow Commander T'Pol." Surak answered her thoughts. "Your Archer is just ahead of us."

"Why is there an image of Mount Seleya in Jonathan's mind?" T'Pol could not understand the importance of Seleya in Archer's mind.

"In the mind many things can represent other things in the physical world T'Pol. Mount Seleya here in his mind represents you and his feelings for you." Surak begins walking toward the mountain range.

"What does the other mountain represent?" T'Pol had to ask.

"That T'pol of Vulcan is for Jonathan to tell you when you are ready," answered the shadow of Surak.

"What are you still doing here Surak? You were placed at Mount Seleya." T'Pol asked trying to comprehend all the representaions she is witnessing.

Something odd happened, Surak smiled, "There is a belief held that everyone living is immortal. Not physically or written in history, no. When a person touches another, they are changed rather good or for bad. Those experiences help shape the touched person's soul or katra. Later that touched person touches someone else's heart or soul and a small part of the first influence is passed on in the larger interaction, traveling within forever, touching countless souls. With this line of thought a person who lived 40,000 years ago touches the present, there by still existing, immortal." Surak looked back to T'Pol and pointed to a person in the distance, "I touched Jonathan Archer and in doing so a small piece of me stayed behind as a shadow. It is why he can still access my memories."

"Do you know what happened to him when I..." she stopped for a moment but was interrupted by Surak. "When you thought you lost the bond? It was not lost, just suppressed by a being who did not wish you to know his true nature yet. He felt you could since him if he allowed the link to remain open." With those last words they reach Archer's representation in his mind. Archer, he was young and vibrant, it was his soul. She looked upon it and felt the love he radiated for her. Archer's soul held out his hand and waited for T'Pol to touch his out stretched fingers. She reached out, her hand melding into his; they combined as one yet separate. She remembered something that she read from a greek myth, 'The first humans were created with four arms, four legs and four eyes… They had two noses and two mouths and they terrified Zeus… He believed they had eminent powers and feared there would come a day when one would take his place as ruler. To prevent such an incident from ever occurring, Zeus split each human in half and left them to wander aimlessly around the mortal world searching for their other half….. Their one true soul mate' Vulcans had something similar in the belief of a soulmate _T'hy'la_. They were now one, bonded as if they had been from time and beginning. He was her T'Hy'La as she was his.

"Jonathan."

"I didn't know that your name was not T'Pol until you were bonded as a child to Koss. Vulcan females added the 'T' to show they were bonded. " Jonathan said touching her mind.

"At the time I was bonded Jonathan when we first met." T'Pol replied, smiling and her form glowed brightly.

"There is a cave at the base of the mountains where there is a sealed door." Archer said, "I love you." As he said those words they had been moved from the area in his mind to the cave in front of a white steel door.

"I love you as well Jonathan, my Ashayam." When T'Pol said this Archer's mind self looked at her and a warmth washed over her along with colored hues to match.

"I didn't know the true depth of that word until now. I had known what it meant but not the depth. I now understand more my Ashayama." Archer replied as he felt her love and the depth that she was willing to go for him. He saw what things meant in her culture. {A woman should not bring a male food if he were not hers to claim.} Archer saw this and the memory of T'Pol bringing him food when he was in sickbay. She had wanted to claim him but he misunderstood it. {I wish to stay here on Enterprise} meant she wanted to stay there with him. He again misunderstood. He realized he could be dense.

The white steel door radiated and pulsed. They both touched it together causing it to open. There was a white room and in the middle of the white room was a black box. T'Pol willed the box into her hands and felt that she should open it. When she did the box spoke to her..

"I am glad he has you Commander. I apologize for causing you grief when I suppressed your bond so I could heal the Captain, it was not my intention."

Commander Tucker sat on his bed, looking out into space with a slight smile on his face. He thought about the poker game that had been canceled two days ago due to T'Pol's 'outburst'. In the beginning he had been upset when he had heard about it and felt a tinge of angst when he thought that T'Pol must truly love Jon to go somewhat insane temporarily. He had remembered her exact behavior when she thought Archer had died in the expanse. She was willing to go over there but the attack from the Xindi was quick and brutal. She even tried to fight instead of run. Much later after the death of Elizabeth, was truly when she had told Trip that she didn't feel the same for him, she thought she did and tried to return his feelings. They had ended it mutually, with no animosity. Right after their daughter was laid to rest on Vulcan the Enterprise responded to a distress call from a starfleet ship. It had turned out that a forgotten Vulcan colony called the last city had captured and killed the entire ship's crew. T'Pol had been captured and Jon had gone down there on his own to get her back. When Archer had found T'Pol in a cell curled into a ball close to a catatonic state; she had believed the lost colony had destroyed the Enterprise as well, killing Jon. She had lost it, she had killed her tormentor through the psychic attack, causing a backlash. Archer brought her out of it after a few days by staying near her, reassuring her in sickbay. The trauma of the last few months had hurled the crew to near metal exhaustion but it was worse for T'Pol. Archer feeling that they all needed time off requested a 3 month extended leave and a new refit. The outburst two days ago was another sign how much she loved Jon. Trip was genuinely happy for the both of them. Of course he didn't have to roll in self pity long when someone had rang his door. Trip though back that night and smiled like a cat eating the canary. Trip opened his door to spy Sgt Amanda Cole standing there. Before he could say anything she pushed him into his room, kissed him passionately and said "I missed you, you idiot."

He didn't know what to say except "ditto."

Later Archer was wrapped around T'Pol in bed, both naked, both exhausted, both satiated. They made love for hours, both linked physically, emotionally, intellectually, sexually and spiritually. Archer chuckled slightly as he heard T'Pol's contentment and then he became quiet. He looked at her and said aloud, "I think you would be a great mother."

T'Pol looked into Archer's eyes as she continued to lay on his chest. "Phlox said a union between a Human and a Vulcan was not probable at this time." That is when she felt something resentful pop into Archer's mind for a few seconds and then subside. Archer looked T'Pol in the eyes, her gorgeous eyes and simply said "It's possible for a Vulcan female to carry a human male's child but I don't know about the other way around. I do know that the offspring will always have pointed ears and copper based blood."

She eyed him curiously {_What are you not telling me my love?_} Archer took in a deep inhale. "I want us to know everythingabout each other T'Pol." Archer stressed the word everything. "I had several reasons to hate Vulcans before you came on board T'Pol. Once though I was amazed by Vulcans when I was a much younger man, 20 years old actually." Archer hid sorrow behind a wall of iron and steel, T'Pol felt it though. "When you are ready my love I will let you see everything," Archer said because he understood they both were exhausted and T'Pol needed to be fully rested and able to have the strength to see what he wanted her to see. She understood what he meant and she thanked him for that. She then had a thought and had to tease Jonathan Archer. {_So does that mean you want to impregnate me Captain, my Captain?_} Archer raised an eyebrow this time, then burst out laughing. "Only if you wanted to be my wife Commander, my Commander?" was all he said. She looked at him, this man who somehow stole, no she gave it to him, her heart. He completed her emotionally, intellectually, spiritually, physically and sexually. She looked at him with her soft eyes, her lips curled slightly.

"Yes." T'Pol had said it softly, lightly allowing the quiet to dance with the single word. Archer blinked once and smiled broadly, holding her tight. She felt a flood of unbridled love and affection as well as something akin to arousal. "Really already?" They began to kiss once more, the night was young after all and they both were still "off duty", Archer on sick leave and T'Pol still restricted to quarters.

"Bridge to Captain Archer and Commander T'Pol." Hoshi Sato's voice rang over Archer's room comm.

Archer groans as he gets up from the comfort of his bed, walks over to the desk and pushes the button, "Archer here."

"Captain you have an incoming call from Admiral Gardner and from Minister Soval. Minister Soval wishes to speak to you and the commander sir."

T'Pol arches her eyebrow toward Archer. He could tell she was not expecting a call through their bond. "Tell the Admiral I will call him back in a few minutes Hoshi. Give me a minute and route Minister Soval's call here please." As he said this he saw T'Pol slip into her meditation robes she had on a few hours before. He smiled as he ran and got his shorts and a sweat shirt on. He also straightened his hair and came out of the bathroom as he saw T'Pol sitting at his desk, the epitome of Vulcanism. The comm let up to show the incoming transmission.

T'Pol raises her hand in the typical Vulcan greeting, "Minister Soval it is good to see you." She bowed her head slightly. Soval on the screen raised his hand in return and replied "It is also good to see you once more Commander. Where is Captain Archer?"

"I'm here Minister Soval how are you?" Archer chimed in as he came over and behind T'Pol so he could see the screen.

"I am.." Soval paused for a moment "fine. How are you Captain?" Archer understood what Soval was asking, he knew T'Pol had informed Soval of his diagnosis. He even saw concern in the Minister's eyes. Soval and he had come along way in 30 years.

"Believe it or not Minister I am well. I am out of the woods so to speak." Archer replied still holding his decorum.

"That is welcomed news indeed." Soval replied then rose an eyebrow, "Were you both in the middle of something?"

"Jonathan and I were meditating together." T'Pol said and though it was the truth earlier Archer would not call what happened afterwards as meditation. T'Pol continued, "Though we were both finished when you called Minister Soval."

"Indeed Commander T'Pol." Soval answered with a raised eyebrow, "The reason I called was to ask the Enterprise for assistance, since your ship is the only one in range to aid in assistance of one of Vulcan's heavy cruisers. It seems it came under damage through unknown means and we have lost contact with them. Captain Archer the name of the cruiser is the Tor'Tel. I will send the last known coordinates to your bridge."

"When did the incident happen Minister Soval?" Archer asked, he lost some of his decorum almost showing emotion. T'Pol noticed this and felt a pain that she had not felt since her mother and daughter passed.

"Only hours ago. I contacted Starfleet first then I decided to call you. I felt I owed you that much Cap...Jonathan." Soval called Archer by his first name, T'Pol noticed. {_What is it Jonathan_?}

{_I promise I will show you after we finish here and speak with Starfleet. I just wanted you to have time to suppress your emotions to help with the memories I want you to see._} Archer then looked at Soval and gave him the Vulcan salute "I want to thank you Minister Soval for your interest in this matter. I appreciate it greatly."

"Even though we have been adversaries and allies many times Jonathan you have always had my respect. I also wish the both of you well and long life. You both have the support that you would require if you wish." Soval raised an eyebrow as he said the last bit, letting them both understand the full meaning of his words, both spoken and unspoken.

T'Pol simply nods her head closing her eyes. When she raised her head and opened her eyes she raised her hand in the all to familiar gesture and said "Peace and Long Life my mentor."

Archer understood as well and he nodded. He also raised his hand in the Vulcan Salute, "Peace and Long Life Minister Soval."

Soval nodded and replied "When you make your bond official it would please me to be invited. Live long and prosper." With that the comm went blank. T'Pol and Archer looked at each other, Archer smiled broadly and T'Pol's eyes showed her happiness though she didn't smile. Through their link Archer felt T'Pol's joy, it was as if she were jumping up and cheering.

"Archer to Sato." Archer pushed the comm after a few minutes.

"Sato here Captain."

"Contact Admiral Gardner," Archer responded, "then have it routed here please Hoshi. Archer out."

Minutes later as Archer now sits at his desk and T'Pol moved to the edge of the bed the comm viewer activates with Admiral Gardner's face on the screen. "I'm sorry to bother you Captain Archer but I was contacted by Minister Soval in reference to a Vulcan ship in distress."

"Commander T'Pol and I were just informed of that by Minister Soval Admiral." Archer stated.

"Why would he contact you directly Jonathan?" Gardner asked. Normally Gardner would only use Archer's first name when speaking personal and this seemed to be personal.

"It's his grandniece's ship sir. She serves on it as a tactical crewman." Archer simply stated,not letting anything slip.

"So why tell you who was on that ship?" Gardner was asking a logical question. T'Pol could feel Archer's trepidation and then she saw an image in Archer's mind. It was him holding a ten year old girl's hand walking on a beach. Her brown hair blowing in the breeze, her eyes like Jonathan's, she was beautiful. Though something was strange about the little girl. As the wind blew her long hair T'Pol noticed the girl's ears and her features. She gasped in her mind, Archer looked toward her for a moment then back at the screen. {_I wanted to tell you but not like this. Why does it always seems that time conspires against me? I'm sorry T'Pol_.} "To save time sir I would ask Minister Soval to explain. It would be easier." Archer brought his eyes down then said, "Archer out."

"When it rains..."Archer said as he took a deep breath to clear his head. "When would you want to know about my daughter?"

Next time...

Within the mindscape of Archer's mind T'Pol and Archer stand within a memory of a time when Jon seemed innocent. He was five playing with a young Vulcan child while in the background then Ambassador Soval and Henry Archer's father spoke over tea.

"I truly believe one day our people will be as those two are now." Henry smiles at his son and Soval's niece.

"t'hyla palutunau'tu. S'ti th'lanktra." (I care for you my dear friend. I grieve with you.) T'Amar's voice said from the other side of the closed door.

Young Jonathan arrived at the hospital to see Ambassador Soval standing outside his father's door. Soval had been waiting for young Archer.

"Then perhaps she could tell me instead of sitting behind us hidden from view." Archer said as he spun around to face the woman hidden from view.

"She was born 2 months ago. Her name is Teska it means wise in Vulcan. It was the closest name I could find to your mother's name Tessa." T'Amar's voice was soft

...

So write what you think.


	10. Revelations of Archer

This part was inspired by an author named Lieutenant's Lady. Tessa was her idea and her creation. I did try to email her a couple of times but never received anything. If she is still around I giver her the credit for Tessa. I just changed up the story a good bit.

I do not own anything...

**Previously on Enterprise...**

"When it rains..."Archer said as he took a deep breath to clear his head. "When would you want to know about my daughter?"

{_So does that mean you want to impregnate me Captain, my Captain?_} "Only if you wanted to be my wife Commander, my Commander?"

"I am glad he has you Commander. I apologize for causing you grief when I suppressed your bond so I could heal the Captain, it was not my intention."

She bolted from the shuttle, up the stairs and as she was about to open the bay door she is met by three MACO's who tried to detain her. In her frenzy she didn't think, only reacted. Within seconds all three were on the ground unconscious. She had weaved meeting the strongest, catching his wrist then moving outward from his outer arm, spinning, touch his shoulder with the Vulcan neck pinch. The second fell just as quick. She ducked his punch, bringing her open palm up, impacting his mid section. He went down as the wind was knocked from him. The third tried to pull his phase rifle but to no avail. She flew with a knee, contacting the last MACO's chest. He reeled back as he fell T'Pol followed up with another neck pinch while in midair, knocking him out. The speed was incredible. It lasted no more than 10 seconds.

"Your mind to my mind, your thoughts to my thoughts. _terau-kashkau-veh-shetau_ "

"May I hold her?" Jonathan asked, his eyes were tear filled

Now on Enterprise...

Within the mindscape of Archer's mind T'Pol and Archer stand within a memory of a time when Jon seemed innocent. He was five playing with a young Vulcan child while in the background then Ambassador Soval and Henry Archer's father spoke over tea.

"They play well together don't you think Soval?" Henry replied after he put his tea down on the table.

"Vulcan children tend to play, as you say, until the age of seven. That is when they must learn to control their emotions." Soval answers, his tone is not cold or distant. It is one that reminds T'Pol of how she and Jonathan would speak off duty before the expanse, and afterwards. Soval speaks to the elder Archer as a friend, an equal. "She has just been bonded as is the custom of Vulcan."

"I truly believe one day our people will be as those two are now." Henry smiles at his son and Soval's niece T'Amar play with Vulcan blocks.

"I hope so Henry." Soval sips his tea, "Some races the Vulcan have encountered do not see it that way. Most humans do not see it that way."

"Given time we will. Some do not understand why your people do not give us the technology to allow us to reach the stars." Henry smiled yet there was a sigh. He understood that the Vulcans were afraid to do harm T'Pol watched and realized the fact she wondered to herself why did Jon not understand until later. She decided to watch, something had happened to make Archer feel that way. She looked at the frozen memory of the children. She recognized the little girl, it was Soval's niece whom he adopted as his own. He mother died in birth, her father just walked out into the desert and died after. That left T'Amar to be raised by Soval and his bond mate. She was young, only 45 if T'Pol remembered correctly. T'Amar worked for the Science Academy on Vulcan, she had a daughter when she was young. What was her daughter's name? She had never met the youngling, even when she worked for Soval on Earth. It was not something that Vulcans discussed, family to others unless they became close like friends. Soval mentored T'Pol and she felt a kinship to him like a second father.

The memory faded and a new memory came into the forefront. Jonathan was a young man, in his early 20's and he was talking to a now adult T'Amar.

"Come one T'Amar it will be fun, you can come out with Maggie and I to the jazz club. You will not be intruding. You are my best friend, we've known each other since we both were five." This young Archer had the same smile he had as the Captain and it was disarmingly handsome. T'Pol had found that she found his smile pleasing in those early years. It brought her comfort, made her feel more at ease.

"Jonathan I have work I have to do. It is important." T'Amar replied, her Vulcan stoicism present as normal. "Besides I thought you were going to ask Margaret for her hand in marriage? That is a private matter that should be between two people." T'Amar had said this logically and without any emotion. Her eyes though displayed something that was just below the surface. T'Pol saw it though many would never catch it, not even many Vulcans. T'Amar was saddened when she said Margaret's name.

"I am but not now, I was going to wait until tomorrow when I get my orders to work on my dad's designs." Archer said but one could see the pain in his face.

T'Amar then did something that no Vulcan does, she touched Jonathan's arm as a sign of comfort. "How is your Father? My Uncle saw him the day before and did not wish to speak of it." T'Pol was shocked by T'Amar's affection and compassion for Jonathan. He did not see it though. T'Pol smiled in her mind, he didn't realize the same from her at first. It took him years to understand that she had tried to show him how she felt. Sometimes for a man as intelligent, passionate and compassionate as Archer he could be rather dense at times when it involved matters of the heart.

"Not so well. The doctors say he will not last another two months." The younger Jonathan answered slightly deflated. T'Amar's hand was still touching his forearm when A.G. Came walking up with a smile on his face. T'Amar quickly took her hand from Jonathan's arm, never revealing any feeling. T'Pol looking on from the safety of the mindscape remembered she would do the same thing. She found she wanted to touch Archer as much as she could. It was a pleasure she allowed herself. She would countless times brush off an imaginary piece of dirt or lent from his shoulder, or straighten his collar just to touch him without actually touching him. When she was in decon with him she would be the one that would rub the gel on his back and shoulders. Always taking longer than she should, even when other people were in the chamber with them as Hoshi and Porthos once had.

"Hello you two." A.G. Replied with a ridiculous smile on his face. He knew that there was something there but never said anything. He had been friends with Jonathan Archer for three years now and had become acquainted with T'Amar. She was like any Vulcan though even A.G. Admitted she was attractive like many Vulcan women he saw. Young Archer smiled at his friend and T'Amar just nodded.

"What's going on A.G.?" Young Archer asked as the three began to walk toward a building

"Nothing, what time do you want to meet up at the Jazz Club tonight?" A.G. Was asking, he wanted to bring a girl he had been dating for awhile.

"I figured we could meet at 9 tonight at the dorms and go to the club from there." Young Archer responded, "Seems like T'Amar here doesn't want to go due to work." Young Archer chided T'Amar, it was innocent and playful. T'Pol remembered often he would do the same thing to her or Trip. She then saw with clarity what Archer had not, T'Amar took a deep breath as if to suppress something.

"Jonathan if you must know it would not be proper for myself to be seen out in a public matter when I am bonded." T'Amar said, her voice was flat but it spoke volumes.

Young Archer stopped and he placed his hands on T'Amar's shoulders, a movement he did many times to T'Pol to try and provide comfort and convey understanding. "Ni'droi'ik nar-tor (I'm Sorry) T'Amar I didn't realize. That was stupid of me."

"It is alright Jonathan. Although we have been friends for a reasonable time it is not expected of you to know every custom of my people." T'Amar stood there looking into young Archer's eyes for a moment, she had to look away and stepped back. "Your apology is accepted." She walked off toward another direction as young Archer and A.G went to the building they were in front of. T'Pol watched the now frozen scene and she closed her eyes. She realized that T'Amar possibly had feelings for Jonathan when they were young but it was taboo for a bonded Vulcan to act on those wishes even with another Vulcan until the Pon Farr. T'Pol could see the fore coming events that would take place. {_Oh Jonathan I am sorry._}

The memories faded and now it was three days later. Young Archer had been drinking in his dorm, an engagement ring in it's box laid open on his desk. His door chimed once, then twice "Go away no one is home." He slurred out looking at the bottle. A voice came from the other side of the door, T'Amar's voice,

"Jon allow me to enter please as a friend. A.G. Robinson spoke to me of what happened."

Young Archer signed in his drunken haze, he wobbled to the door and with it still closed slurred out "I am not in the condition to have my Vulcan female friend in my dorm. I do not wish to dishonor you or Ambassador Soval, you are like family ." He said the last part in Vulcan, very slurred trying to get his point across. T'Pol saw in Archer's memories he never wanted to dishonor his friend. He respected her and cared for her as a friend would. He did not want to shame her by any rumors that would fly around if someone saw her enter his room alone in his condition. He was noble even then.

"t'hyla palutunau'tu. S'ti th'lanktra." (I care for you my dear friend. I grieve with you.) T'Amar's voice said from the other side of the closed door, "Allow me entrance please. I have brought food for you. I know you have not eaten." T'Pol's eyes widened as the realization hit her. Archer never knew what it meant when a female Vulcan brought food to a man. T'Amar wanted to claim him, but she was bonded to another. It was to go against everything that was traditional. She could bring shame not only on herself but of her family, to Soval.

Young Archer opened the door and allowed her in. T'Amar brought in a bag and walked to the desk where she saw the ring in it's case. She pushed it aside along with the mostly empty bottle of whiskey and placed the bag on the table. She opened it up and pulled out something that resembled a hamburger. "It is a vegan burger Jonathan. I apologize but meat tends to make me uneasy." She motioned for him to sit and to eat. T'Amar made sure he sat down, then took her place on his bed. Young Jonathan could not eat and pushed it to the side.

T'Amar touched young Jonathan's hand and brought him to sit next to her. "I am sorry your heart is hurt from Margaret Mullen but she was not right for you."

"Really who do you think would be right for me?,"Young Jonathan laid across his bed allowing the drunken haze to envelop him.

"I am not sure." T'Amar stated as she looked at her friend on the bed. She brought up her hand brushing his hair sideways a little. She then bent over and did something that surprised young Archer. She kissed him on his lips, before he realized what was happening fully she returned the kiss. He knew he smelled of whiskey and it had to bother T'Amar's since of smell but she didn't show it mattered. If he were sober he may not have allowed this to happen but in his drunken haze filled mind he wasn't sure. He wondered where she learned to kiss but then didn't care. They had sex that night, full of passion, full of lust and perhaps love. The next day T'Amar was gone when young Jonathan awoke. He tried to call her on his communicator but she never answered. He took a shower and went to find her. As he headed out of the door his communicator rang and he answered it hoping it was T'Amar. It wasn't, his father had died 30 minutes ago.

Young Jonathan arrived at the hospital to see Ambassador Soval standing outside his father's door. Soval had been waiting for young Archer. Jonathan could not look Soval in the eyes, Soval said...

"I offer my condolences Jonathan. Henry Archer was a good man and a good friend. He will be mourned."

"Thank you Ambassador Soval. May I ask if you know where T'Amar is presently?" Young Archer didn't know how much more he could take. First Maggie told him she didn't want to marry a guy in starfleet, now his father passed away. The pain was almost to great. T'Pol felt all of these and a tear fell down her cheek.

"T'Amar has told me what happened. She knows she dishonored herself, her family, her bond and you. She is leaving to Vulcan tonight. She has asked for you not to seek her out ever. Unfortunately I must agree with her about seeing you. She is Vulcan Jonathan Archer and she can not be with a human. I apologize again." Soval walked away, leaving a young Jonathan alone in his grief.

The memory fades and the emotions wash over T'Pol as if it were her pain. She knew this pain and Jonathan helped her through it. He had no one.

A year later a young Lieutenant Archer and Lieutenant Robinson were working on prototypes of a warp 2 single seated ship when Commander Maxwell Forrest walks up to the two nd asks Jonathan to follow him.

"Jonathan the Vulcans want to see you."

"What do they want to do now? Cause more delays?" Archer had changed within the year, he began to express hostility to the Vulcans. He was still in pain from his father's death, his rejection from Maggie Mullen and his rejection and abandonment of his life long friend T'Amar. He was angry, which was fueled by the red tape he found from the Vulcan contingent that over saw the Warp 5 project. How could he have ever liked the Vulcans. T'Pol felt ashamed but also felt the shame from Jonathan. He only stood back to watch T'Pol observe the events. He was there to help T'Pol through his memories and support her. Jonathan no longer felt the way he did in the past. T'Pol helped heal those wounds as did his daughter.

"Ambassador Soval wishes for you to come to the Vulcan consulate. He said to tell you it was about someone named T'Amar." Commander Maxwell Forrest had known through a few nights with A.G and Archer himself that T'Amar was a friend from Archer's past, but something had happened between them. Nothing was ever said about what exactly happened but Forrest imagined it was personal for Archer.

Archer took a deep breath and he didn't understand why he felt so much anger at her name. He felt betrayed, he felt abandoned. He also felt anger at Soval as well. "What does our Vulcan Ambassador want with me that concerns her?" The words were full of venom, full of loathing. Forrest heard them and had to reign in his Lieutenant.

"Lieutenant Archer you will go see the Ambassador at the consultant at the appointed time do I make myself clear." Forrest needed to make Archer focus, "For the record do not ever disrespect the Ambassador in front of anyone again."

"Yes Sir." Archer snapped to attention.

Hours later the young Lt. Archer stood outside of Suval's office at attention. He did not relax, trying to control his anger. Finally the doors to Suval's office opened and the Ambassador's assistant asked Archer to enter.

Archer saw a robed woman sitting off to the side holding something. Archer felt the child that was trying to be hidden. The woman in the robes, whose face was hidden as well seemed familiar. He stood five feet from Suval and waited, the tension was easily felt. Suval nodded to his assistant to leave the room, then placed his hand up in the traditional welcome saying, "It is good to see you Lt. Archer it has been awhile."

"Ambassador." Archer nodded but did not wish to return the greeting. The woman in the robes seemed familiar and the hidden child made him feel uneasy, "Why is the child hidden Ambassador?" Archer was straight to the point. He was not intimidated and would not.

Ambassador Suvol's eyebrow rose slightly, "The child is why you were asked to come here. How did you know the child was there?"

"I felt her there." the young Archer didn't know why he knew the unseen child was a little girl. "I don't know why." Suvol looked over to the woman in robes with a look. "I was told that you wanted to speak to me about T'Amar Ambassador."

"She is part of why you are here." Suvol spoke, looking at the robed woman for a moment. "She has been bonded without any dishonor. Her bond-mate was understanding."

Young Archer felt a pang of anger. "How does that concern me Ambassador?"

"There was a complication Lt. Archer. It seems that she wanted to explain things herself, she said that was the least she could do after all you were a dear friend." Suvol clearly tried to balance his words. He did not know where this Archer sat. He had heard from the Vulcan's that over saw the warp 5 project that the Lieutenant had become angry and resentful. Suvol understood but had hoped Archer had healed, though he knew like Vulcans, humans could take years to heal.

"Then perhaps she could tell me instead of sitting behind us hidden from view." Archer said as he spun around to face the woman hidden from view. With this the Vulcan woman pulled off her hood and showed the baby in her arms. The child had pointed ears and was bald. The child's eyes were green like Archer's. Young Archer swallowed hard and his anger dissipated. He knew this child was his and T'Amar's. "How old is she?" He asked, his voice trembled.

"She was born 2 months ago. Her name is Teska it means wise in Vulcan. It was the closest name I could find to your mother's name Tessa." T'Amar's voice was soft, unsure how Jonathan Archer would respond. T'Pol looking on this scene could tell in that instant T'Amar had loved Jonathan Archer. She had named their daughter to honor Jonathan's mother.

"May I hold her?" Jonathan asked, his eyes were tear filled. T'Amar brought their child to him. He held her and felt the child's thoughts. It was content. T'Pol looking on from the mindscape now understood Archer knew what it was to be bonded to a child. That was why he understood T'Pol's anguish though Trip thought she did not mourn. Archer had felt the lost of his father, his lover and his best friend in one day, it overwhelmed him yet he held his daughter in his arms and it did not matter anymore. He loved this little girl.

"Jonathan I must return to Vulcan soon, in two days. My bond-mate S'laron wishes me back. I want to ask a favor of you, though I know I do not deserve it. For three weeks I want you to keep Teska here and when I return I would like to take her back. In Seven years I would like you to keep her again for a month and then again when she is 14. I can not discuss why but I wish to ask this favor. In return I will always allow you to have contact through correspondence if you wish. You can never discuss this with anyone. I do not want to bring anymore shame to my family as I already have. My bond-mate forgave me and feels this is best as well. Could you please?" T'Amar still spoke softly knowing Jonathan Archer could say no. T'Pol watched from the mindscape. She knew why T'Amar made the request. It was the cycle of Ponn Farr and males were violent during this time. S'Laron could kill the child if his Ponn Farr was not detected early enough. T'Amar wanted to protect her daughter, it was not unheard that if bonded female in the depthes of Ponn Farr was not near her bond-mate anotehr could take his roll. If she became pregnant from that act the Bonded male had been known to kill the child in his ponn farr cycle, even if he did not want to. Ponn Farr was violent in the male. T'Pol knew because she was now bonded her Ponn Farr would come within the next year.

The memory faded, T'Pol found herself staring at Jonathan Archer, his tears evident. It explained so much of his hatred of the Vulcans. It was a combination of many things that grafted itself to him. Then the words she remembered he said once "I will not allow them to take you from me like they took everything before...as the did my father."

She reached out to him and felt his love and a weight lifted from him. The weight of a secret he held onto for so long. She knew Admiral Forrest had known, so did Captain Robinson and Commander Tucker. Tucker met her when she was 14. T'Pol could truly understand Archer's hatred for the Vulcans in general. She now understood more of this man she had come to trust, come to honor, come to love. Vulcans knew love and how powerful it could be, she understood it as well. All she wanted to do was to hold him and tell him it would be alright. She also understood why he had wanted her to have meditated and been able to hold her shields. The pain had engulfed him, all of it. It was a wonder he did not shut down, he was her rock, she was his logic.

"Tucker to Archer." The comms sounded in the captain's room.

Archer got up and hit the desk comm. "Archer here."

"Cap'n we are 20 minutes from the Coordinates given to us by Minister Soval, our sensors don't show us good news. Long range sensors say the ship is listing Jon."

"I'll be there in 15 minutes. Archer out."

As Archer walked over to his closet to get his uniform on T'Pol stopped him, "I meant what I said when I told you yes Jonathan." Her arm was placed on his forearm. "We are already bonded and I would be with you no matter what."

Archer smiles at her and sends her a wave of caring and love, "You won't get rid of me easily T'Pol of Vulcan."

"Good because I will not give you up at all." T'Pol spoke softly and released him afterward, She then slips into fist officer mode, "Permission to accompany you to the bridge and possibly the away team to find your daughter Captain."

Archer smiles, "Yes Commander permission granted." Archer then looks at T'Pol and replies in his mind {_Thank you_.}

**Next time on Enterprise...**

Archer looks at Trip and then the bridge crew, "Trip I want you, T'Pol, Doctor Phlox, myself and two MACO's to transport over to that ship and retrieve the survivors."

Commander Tucker walks over to Phlox and says "Vulcan got your tongue?"

Captain Archer, Commander T'Pol, Commander S'tarin, and his next in line officer Lieutenant Teska ate breakfast together

{_You were dominant, and Vulcan women are attracted to dominant men_.}

Tessa then remarked "That's a big engine."

"Is that the game where you have to take your clothes off?" Tessa tilted her head with a trademarked eyebrow raise, looking as serious as any Vulcan.


	11. Family matters

Well this is the last chapter of the story. It has not come to an end for this line but for the story it has. Thank you to all those who supported me and left reviews

**Previously on Enterprise...**

"What do you want to know about my daughter?"

**Now the conclusion...**

Commander T'Pol and Captain Archer arrived on the bridge together, Trip looked over at them and gave them the report, "It appears that they were attacked by something pretty powerful. The energy signature is unknown, which rules out even the Romulans. We have found twelve life signs on board but our hails have not been answered, which means they may not beable to hear us and or reply. The hull integrity is at 35%, power appears to be routed, or what is left of the power, routed to where the life signs are. Just life support and minor gravity. No propulsion, no weapons, we will need to get over there as soon as we get close. The shuttle may not be able to dock without danger of the ship's hull collapsing. The atmosphere seems to be intact on the deck the survivors are on, that though maynot last."

Archer looks at Trip and then the bridge crew, "Trip I want you, T'Pol, Doctor Phlox, myself and two MACO's to transport over to that ship and retrieve the survivors." Archer had slipped into command mode, "Commander Reed you have the bridge, in case it gets hairy over there I need you to pull our fat out of the fire."

10 minutes later the away team transport over to the Vulcan Carrier _Tor'Tel_. "Stay close we are heading to the survivors first. They are the priority here." Archer says as he moves carefully though with haste. The others behind him moving with the same hurried caution. Minutes later they stand outside a sealed door. Archer looks to T'Pol {_You may want to see if you can tell them that we come in peace.I can feel Tessa on the other side but I can't tell if she is hurt_.}

T'Pol walks over to the sealed door, she first tries the comm on the wall with little luck. She then knocks on the door and says in Vulcan, "We are from the Enterprise, we were asked to give aid from Minister Soval. I am Commander T'Pol of Vulcan." Moments later the door opens and a pair of green eyes peers through. The eyes belong to a Vulcan female her hair is dyed black but it is presented into a bob style cut. She holds a vulcan phase pistol, She scans the area of shadowed illumination and sees who she felt moments before. In an undignified Vulcan way she bolts to Captain Archer and hugs him.

"Hey kiddo, I'm glad you are ok." Archer holds her for a moment then releases her to allow her to gain composure.

"It is agreeable to see you again Father. We have wounded, did you bring medical assistance." The young Lieutenant reports then turns to the Vulcan standing still with a phase pistol. She then says "Commander S'tarin this is my father Captain Archer of the Starship Enterprise."

The entire time everyone of the away team except T'Pol and Commander Tucker are all shocked. Commander Tucker walks over to Phlox and says "Vulcan got your tongue?"

"I have never heard of a Vulcan/Human Hybrid before. That is amazing." Phlox was amazed. He now understood why Archer had argued with him about the viability of a hybrid.

Tucker walks over to the young Lieutenant and says, "What no hug for Uncle Trip."

The young Vulcan female smirks, much like Archer and hugs Trip. "Of course Uncle Trip."

Archer walks over to Commander S'tarin and says "What can we do for you Commander, we are here to help."

"The help is appreciated and welcomed." The Commander states, without malice or miscontent.

"Thank you for keeping Lieutenant Teska safe. I am in your debt Commander." Archer says in Vulcan, to show honor and thanks. Lt Teska noticed this from her father and allowed a smile to show.

"It was she who saved us Captain. I can now see where she gets her fire from." Commander S'tarin replies back in Vulcan. "She is valued even if she can become emotional at times. That was not to be an insult Captain."

"None can be taken where none was given Commander." Captain Archer responds. He then motions to his away team "Commander T'Pol please help the crew of the Tor'Tel. Doctor Phlox for those who can not be moved I would like you to beam medical personal over with the proper equipment. I want everyone here scanned for injuries and treated on Enterprise. The hull integrity is low enough I wouldn't want anyone to stay any longer than needs to be." Archer looks over at T'Pol and nods then back to Commander S'tarin "With your permission of course Commander."

"It is logical Captain Archer."

Two hours later in the Sickbay of Enterprise Archer walks through the doors to see who he came to find. "I heard a certain Lieutenant was not so cooperative with the good Doctor. Where did you get that from I wonder my daughter."

"I have learned that particular behavior was from my Father. Mother use to say that when I had to go to the healers on Vulcan." Teska was trying to hold Vulcan Decorum. She had learned to do it but never liked to. She was intelligent, headstrong, and her father made over with her mother's looks. Teska or Tessa found a balance between logic and emotion. She embraced the best parts of both Vulcan and Terran culture.

"I can't deny that Tessa. Care to talk a walk with me, it is near dinner time and I wondered if you would like to have a meal with Trip, myself and Commander T'Pol." Archer says, he then looks over at Commander S'Tarin, "You are invited as well Commander, our Chef has learned several Vulcan dishes I am sure there would be one you may like. I do realize it is Vulcan custom for the host to order the meals but I would like you to decide. I do not want to pick something that you may not find applicable."

"Without sounding inconsiderate Captain, I believe it would be better if you and your daughter dine together tonight. What I understand the last time she saw you was before your mission started." S'tarin answered. "Perhaps the morning meal."

"Of Course. We do have a couple of quarters that I have had assigned to you and your people. I have also had candles and mats delivered to those rooms for your meditations."

"I thank you Captain for your hospitality it honors myself and my crew." S'tarin replies as he bows his head.

As Archer and his daughter Tessa leave sickbay, Tessa looks over to her father "Father I am proud of you. You have become mello in your old age."

"Mello in my old age huh." Archer smirks, "your lucky I can't bend you over my knee young lady."

"I think I could take you Father, after all I am part Vulcan and possess the same amount of strength a Vulcan female of my age and build has. You are _only_ human." She chided her father as she placed an arm around his waist and leaned her head against his shoulder. She then became serious " " " S**a-kuk** Soval told me of your illness Father. How are you?"

"Believe it or not your old man has a guardian angel some where. I am good for now." Archer walked with his daughter to the turbolift. "I have someone who wants to see you by the way and to tell you of another change in my life."

"What is that father?" Tessa asks as she sees Archer grow silent and smiles looking off into empty space. She then feels someone in her father's head. Tessa then says "Holy shit!"

Her words snap Archer back to reality "Hey now watch the mouth."Archer tells her partially scolding her, partially laughing.

"Your bonded!" Tessa asks, almost shocked. "When did you and T'Pol do that?"

"Wait what, how did you know I was bonded and with T'Pol?" Archer was amazed as the lift opened on B-Deck.

"Logically speaking Father she is the only Vulcan on this ship, Vulcans bond and I felt a presence in your head just a moment ago. That and I had a feeling the way you spoke of T'Pol in our letters that you had a thing for her. She is very attractive and seemed capable on the Tel'Tor. Even S**a-kuk **says so." Tessa was adapt at using logic when it suited her needs.

"You are to much like your mother when she was your age." Archer responds as they reach his room. "T'Pol had asked if it were alright that she meet you in our room and you could borrow her room while you were here. That is only if you won't feel odd."

"Let me meet her and get to know her. After all she is my step-mother now." Tessa simply says as she breaths in deeply. "Oh boy."

The door slides open and Porthos sits on the bed next to T'Pol then sees Tessa and runs to her. "Porthos you are so big." Tessa laughs as she picks up the beagle. T'Pol stands up, she placed her hands behind her back, trying to look unemotional. Tessa eyes her carefully raising an eyebrow. After a moment as the door closes Tessa asks, "Are you happy with my Father?" She waits to hear T'Pol's answer, "Yes he makes me happy." T'Pol answered as honest as she could. "Will you leave him?" Tessa asks. "I would follow your father anywhere he goes. I did in the expanse and I continue to do so now no matter the results."T'Pol was not a stoic as she normally was. She felt nervous as did Jonathan. "Do you accept him?" Another question from Tessa. "In everything or I would not have stayed here on Enterprise as long as I have." Another answer from T'Pol. "Do you think you could take my mother's place?" Tessa did not say it in defiance or malice. It was a simple question. "No, I would not wish to presume to do so. I would like use to become friends if it is possible." T'Pol answered with confidence. "You will be an excellent bond-mate for my Father T'Pol I accept you as such." Tessa says as she smile and puts Porthos on the bed. "So as such welcome to the family Mom." Tessa hugs T'Pol tightly, an unexpected emotional display to say the least, but T'Pol places her arms around Tessa returning the hug. "Thank you daughter." Tessa whispers in T'Pol's ear "Your good for him."

Archer watches the two most important women in his life. He smiles as he feels more emotional that normal. Through his bond with T'Pol he can feel her joy, her acceptance and new love for this young woman, his daughter.

The following morning Captain Archer, Commander T'Pol, Commander S'tarin, and his next in line officer Lieutenant Teska ate breakfast together and according to Vulcan tradition they waited until after the meal to discuss business. S'tarin is the first to speak.

"Captain Archer the Lieutenant has spoken of you on more than one occasion and I find what she has to say interesting."As he says this T'Pol notices Tessa slightly looks down, the Commander continues to speak. "I would like to ask for your assistance in retrieving the logs and data we have collected. I have been in contact with Minister Soval and have been informed another Vulcan ship will be here within two standard Vulcan days. I do not wish to be a burden anymore than we have."

"Commander S'tarin you and your crew are not a burden. It is true in times past I have had disagreements with the high council of the past but that is the past. I would be..."Archer searches for the correct word. He has had to become a diplomat more over the last two years than he would have thought. "honored to assist in whatever way I and my crew can."

"It is good of you Captain Archer. If I may without sounding as if I am insulting you, I had heard you were hot-blooded from some, but your daughter has contradicted some of those admittedly. The fact she goes by your last name while on duty is a testament to her loyalty to you." S'tarin continues, "I find I have agreed with her view more recently ever since you were instrumental in recovering the writings of Surek. A man who supposedly had negative feelings such as I heard of you from others would not have done what you did, logically speaking." T'Pol notices the ever so slight way S'tarin had placed the opinion of Tessa higher than those he called others. She doubted Jonathan noticed.

"If I may Captain, Commander S'tarin I would like to take the Lieutenant for a tour of the ship and as I understand she is an engineer, perhaps she would like to see Engineering." T'pol asks the two commanding officers. {_I just want to have a little "woman" time with your...our daughter Jonathan if that is alright with you._}

"That would be a good idea T'Pol if Commander S'tarin doesn't mind." Archer replied, then he smiled {_Thank you Ashayama._}

"I do not see a problem with the request as long as the Lieutenant does not mind." S'tarin replied as he noticed the look between Commander T'Pol and Captain Archer. He knew the look of bond-mates speaking mentally.

As the two women leave the Captain's mess leaving Commander S'tarin with Captain Archer, S'tarin speaks, "You are an intriguing human Captain Archer."

Archer is taken back at the compliment from the Vulcan, "Thank you but why if I may ask?"

"I know this is a private matter within my culture but I did not realize humans could bond with Vulcans, but the science directorate has been wrong before, such as being able to have a hybrid child. I wanted to thank you for proving the sirrenites innocent Captain."

"Your welcome, but I will have to say that at first I thought they were guilty as well. It was T'Pol who convinced me other wise." Archer then contemplated, "May I ask how you knew T'Pol and I are bonded if it isn't too personal?"

"I was once bonded and the way the Commander and you move and speak to each other as well as the look you and she share. It shows a telepathic bond on Vulcan."

Archer then realizes S'tarin said 'once bonded' and he took a breath, "I apologize Commander S'tarin."

"It is alright Captain Archer, my bond-mate passed away almost two years ago. She was a sirrenite." S'Tarin says, showing he trusted Archer for some unknown reason.

Meanwhile as T'Pol walks with Tessa toward the turbo lift T'Pol decided to broach a subject, "I realize it is not my business and you may _feel_free not to discuss this but Tessa how long has the Commander been courting you?"

Tessa was surprised at how perceptive T'Pol had been, Tessa had kept her shield up as sure S'tarin had. They did not do anything to give themselves away had they? Tessa then did something very human, she fidgeted with her hands then moved them behind her back to hide them. "He recently started after he was finished with his mourning of his Bond-mate. We spoke often of the discovery of Surek's teachings and how you and Father were instrumental in their recovery. We have served together since I first joined the Vulcan star command. He was my mentor. When he was promoted to Commander he had me assigned as his chief engineer with the promotion of Lieutenant. He understood that my heritage would be difficult to find acceptance within the ranks. He was in mourning I felt that he needed to talk about his feelings or just needed a friend. After all his bond-mate was a sirrenite and she was killed with the first bombings in the Forge. He understood the stigma I faced and I understood he needed a friend. We found that we wanted each other but decided to wait until after his mourning period. I know he is 71 and I'm only 24." Tessa then looked at T'Pol, "Does Dad know?" T'Pol's lips curled ever so slightly in a smile, very faint. Anyone but Jonathan or a Vulcan would notice. Tessa showed awe in the fact that T'Pol was comfortable with showing little expressions to her.

"He does not as of yet. Though I believe he may soon but not by me." T'Pol said as they entered the turbolift and allowed crewmen to exit. "S'tarin may ask permission from your father soon. It is the way of non-bonded Vulcans."

"Oh boy I'm dead." Tessa said as the doors closed.

Down in engineering Commander Tucker was speaking with another engineering member when he saw T'Pol walk in with Tessa. He smiled broadly offering a bare hug to his "niece." He then looks around and ushers the two vulcan women toward a private area.

"So how is the bonding going?" Tucker said smiling.

"Excuse me Commander?"T'Pol did not understand his reference at first thinking he meant the bond between she and Archer. Tessa cleared it up quickly...

"Just fine Uncle Trip, T'Pol will be a good step-mother."

"That's real good." Tucker replies with his typical grin.

"I find Tessa's company soothing thank you Trip." T'Pol replied as she bowed showed no expression save her eyes. They showed Trip she was truly happy and at peace.

"So Tessa I guess you want to see the actual engines working. I mean last time you were here you only saw the ship with the work crews before the Klingon crashed." Trip smoothly replied.

"Yes that visit was cut very short. I had planned to be with Father for another two weeks before I was assigned to my first duty." Tessa had said without really knowing anything about that mission.

"That would explain why Captain Archer was more than agitated when he and I first met." T'Pol said remembering Jonathan's remark when they met. {_I am still sorry for that T'Pol._} She heard Jonathan tell her through her mind. {_Indeed._} T'Pol said back though Jonathan could hear the amusement and the memory of her being attracted to him then. {_Really_?} , was his only reply. {_You were dominant, and Vulcan women are attracted to dominant men_.}

"Lord I hate when you two talk like that." Tucker said playfully as T'Pol noticed Trip's smirk and Tessa'a raised eye brow and smirk that resembled her fathers. The thought of Jonathan Archer's smirk brought her to his lips then his kiss. She stopped it there before she thought longer on the subject.

"About the tour of the engines." T'Pol said as she felt flushed and bowed her head down to avoid eye contact.

"Wow." Tessa said as she turned quickly trying not to embarrass T'Pol. Commander Tucker looks to Tessa and looked as though he had a question. Tessa then remarked "That's a big engine." {Dad can really effect Vulcan women like no other.} Tessa thought, she inwardly smiled as she remembered seeing her mother flush once after bringing Tessa to Archer on Earth. She was 14 at the time and just completed her right of passage, yet did not understand her mother's reaction. That was until she first saw then Lieutenant Tucker. She admitted she had a crush on the man but realized that was the same reaction she noticed from her mother. Trip became another uncle much like Admiral Forrest and Captain Robinson had been. The thought of them brought up sad memories for her. She thought they died too soon.

"So Tessa you want to come to a card game tonight?" Tucker said. "I don't know if you know how to play poker but your more than welcome to come watch if your dad and..."Tucker couldn't help himself, "your stepmom will allow it."

"Is that the game where you have to take your clothes off?" Tessa tilted her head with a trademarked eyebrow raise, looking as serious as any Vulcan.

"What?! NO! ITS NOT LIKE THAT!" Tucker raised his voice a few octaves in pure shock. He couldn't believe his adopted niece had asked that question. T'Pol was equally as shocked as she blinked several times.

Tessa broke out in a fit of laughter. She couldn't help it, it had been too long since she was around people who could appreciate her humor. She loved her home but at times she hated that she did not fit in as much. At least here she felt she could share her humor for practical jokes. Tucker's look went from shock to pure laughter only took 20 seconds while T'Pol was not completely sure what happened but understood the joke after a minute. She raised an eyebrow and laughed in her head. Jonathan heard the laughter through his link. {_What's so funny?_} T'Pol quieted the laugh and simply replied {_Our daughter has a peculiar humor that can be disarming_.}

T'Pol raised an eyebrow and laughed in her head. Jonathan heard the laughter through his link. {_What's so funny?_} T'Pol quieted the laugh and simply replied {_Our daughter has a peculiar humor that can be disarming_.}

Jonathan laughed out loud and then noticed Commander S'tarin's look as the walked to the bridge. "Sorry Commander T'Pol was explaining our daughter has a peculiar humor."

"Indeed she does." The Commander continued to walk {But that is a reason I have grown fond of her.}

The two enter the bridge, Captain Archer shifts to his "captain" mode "Any thing to report?"

"All quiet Captain." Answers Commander Reed as he leaves the captain's chair.

"Captain we have something on long range sensors. It registers as the cone object we saw before that star went nova and we found ourselves 400 light years away." Replies a science crewman at T'Pol's station.

"Cone?" Commander S'tarin says aloud.

"Have you seen it?" Captain Archer replies.

"That is the description of the object that fired on the Tor'Tel, we barely avoided the energy beam but you saw the results." S'tarin responds.

"Red Alert, Get us the hell out of here!" Archer yells, "Lt. Michaels get us anywhere that is not near that cone, warp 4.8!"

"Aye Sir!"

{_What is happening Jonathan?_}He hears T'Pol in his head. {_Cone object is back and its what took out the Tor'Tel_.}

{_I'm on my way_.} T'Pol says in his mind. {_No get Tessa and yourself to safety just in case that thing hits us before we get away._} Jonathan says. {_Where is the safest place on the ship if that object is what caused a star to nova Jonathan_?}T'Pol answered and Archer agreed to her logic.

Meanwhile Commander T'Pol issues an order, "Commander Tucker make sure we have all available power. Lieutenant Teska Archer please come with me."

"With all do respect Commander I am an engineer and I would do better here if Commander Tucker would allow me to stay." Tessa said, she knew T'Pol could override her easily.

T'Pol looks over to Commander Tucker, "Commander if she stays you better make sure she stays as unharmed as possible."

Commander Tucker felt the wills of these two women and felt as though he was looking at the Captain and the Sub-Commander. In that split second he realized Tessa was telling the truth, she was the chief engineer of the Tor'Tel. She would be an asset in engineering. "I will not let anything happen to her Commander if I can help it. Tell the Captain she is in good hands."

T'Pol looks at Trip for a moment as if to say Promise me she will be alrightthen she looks at Tessa, "You have your orders Lt Archer stay here and help the Commander."

{_I'm on my way Jonathan. Tessa has decided to help Tucker in engineering. I could not argue with her logic. She is your daughter_.} {_She can be stubborn_.} replies Archer.

"It appears as if the cone can not attain warp speeds Captain." Says the science petty officer. {What is his name again} Archer thinks. {_Petty Officer Reeves_} He heard T'Pol in his head. She was close, in the lift coming to the bridge.

"Thank you Reeves." Archer turns to Lt. Michaels and Ensign Abraham Kirk. "How far away are we gentleman?" {_Thanks T'Pol._}

{_As I said you need me_.} The lift door opens and Commander T'Pol approaches her station. "Crewman." With that simple word the young crewman jumps out of her way and allows T'Pol to take the station.

After the Enterprise gained several parsecs of space between the Cone and itself Archer looks over to T'Pol, "What were the readings on that thing Commander?"

"It appears that the outside skin is made of an unknown allow but the power reading indicate that it has the power of a class 2 star." T'Pol continues "It also appears the maximum speed it can travel is .99 the speed of light."

"Why couldn't we detect it until it was entering as close as it did?" Archer asks going over the information, then it hits him. The star that went nova a week ago, it was a class 2.

"It could be the unknown alloy the skin is made of." T'Pol replied offering a hypothesis.

"Wasn't the star that went nova a class two Commander?" Archer asks, his train of thought running ahead with the information he had.

"Are you suggesting that the cone object didn't cause the star to explode but it used it to power itself?" T'Pol asked, she knew Archer's train of thought and had learned his gut instincts were usually correct.

"That's some doomsday weapon." muttered Ensign Abraham Kirk. He would later save the Pioneer from a Klingon attack by taking charge and using maneuvers that not only outflanked the two warbirds but defeated them. His great-grandson will become one of the most famous and historical Captains of all time, James T. Kirk. That same James Kirk will face the same 'Doomsday Weapon' within the century on another star-ship called Enterprise.

After the alerts were brought down Commander S'tarin looked over to Commander T'Pol and asked, "Commander where is Lieutenant Teska?"

"She stayed in engineering. Her logic was somewhat...flawless." T'Pol answered, Archer smirked.

"It can be at times yes." S'tarin replies as he places his hands behind his back.

"Ensign Kirk plot a course to intercept the Vulcan ship on its way to pick up the crew of the Tor'Tel." Archer states, "Lt Sato relay a message to the Vulcan ship and tell them what happened." Archer then looked to the Commander S'tarin and noticed something. He was good at reading people but only recently had become better at reading a Vulcan. Archer saw something that flickered and could not place it then he asked S'tarin quietly so no one could hear it, "Commander has the Lieutenant brought you food?"

Without a thought the commander simply nodded slowly. Archer eyed him again then asked him to follow him into his ready room. "Commander T'Pol you have the bridge."

{_Jonathan_?} T'Pol said in his head as he walked to the doors toward his ready room. {_I'm just going to give him a hard time. My little girl is old enough to make her own decisions. He appears to be a good man_.} Jonathan Archer replies playfully, {_Besides it's a father's purgative_.}

The Ready Room of the Enterprise.

Archer sits down in his chair and asks S'tarin to sit. "Commander may I call you S'tarin?" Archer asks then adds "You may call me Jonathan if you wish."

"It is agreeable Cap...Jonathan," S'tarin says wondering where this conversation was going.

"In the first year of this mission T'Pol brought me a meal when I was staying in sickbay due to my.."he rolls his eyes "..pet. I know it is illogical to be concerned over a pet, but anyway I didn't know the significance of the act in Vulcan culture. She brought me my food three times before I found out that little cultural thing." S'tarin felt uncomfortable as he understood what Archer was saying. "That was after T'Pol and I began our relationship. Since my daughter is an adult and knows her mind I am going to say this once S'tarin. If you feel for her the same way she feels for you then you have my blessing to pursue my daughter, if you don't I would like you to end it. I don't want her hurt."

"I cherish her Jonathan, though at first I fought that feeling after my first bond-mate died." S'tarin replied, "She is stubborn."

"I am told she gets it from me but her mother T'Amar was just as stubborn as me on any given day." Archer answers with a smile.

"To tell the truth Jonathan most Vulcan women are stubborn." S'Tarin states dryly, it was humor.

Archer chuckled at the dry humor that he can appreciate now due to T'Pol. "I'll let you in on a secret S'Tarin, Earth women are just as stubborn as are most women of any species I have run across." Archer then felt what felt like a mental slap to the back of his head. {_What was that for_?} {_For all women everywhere_.} T'Pol stated in their bond. Archer shrugs for no reason. "How are your people by the way S'tarin?" Archer changed the subject

Two days later a Vulcan Ship pulls away from the Enterprise. Archer, Tucker, T'Pol, Sato and Phlox stand by the airdock.

"Who would have though Captain Archer's daughter was as good as Sato at poker." Tucker rubs his hair.

"She was intriguing." Phlox stated slightly in a huff.

"Doctor Phlox your not still sore about her cleaning you out are you?" Sato smiles, remembering the game last night. Tessa bluffed Phlox with a pair of twos while Phlox had a full house. Tessa's line was "_Have you known any Vulcan to bluff Doctor?_"

"She is the Cap'n's daughter." Tucker said with a grin.

"That she is, though she is a better player than the Captain." Sato said giggling

"You know said person is right here Lieutenant." Archer laughed as he said this using her rank.

"It seems many things run in the Archer Family, Stubbornness, following one's gut, bluffing, intelligence, adaptability, compassionate, passionate." T'Pol states.

"Does that bother you Commander?" Archer says with a smile on his face.

"No they seem to have their qualities. I am intelligent, patient, accepting, logical and I admit I am stubborn. I believe a mixture of those traits will be satisfactory for our child when he or she is born." T'Pol says as she continues to walk then stops and turns rising an eyebrow at the dumbfounded expressions of Archer, Tucker and Sato. Phlox knew this morning as did Tessa, who was with T'Pol when she received the news.

"Really?" Archer says excitedly and runs to her and hugs her. "We are going to be a parents!" Sato covers her mouth and tears almost threaten to flow. Tucker rubs his hand through his hair and grins, Phlox smiles his Cheshire Cat grin.

**fin**

Thank you all for the support and the reviews "but all good things..." I like to end a story before it becomes too long and loss it's identity. Yes I know a very anti-climatic end. :P


End file.
